War Breaks Out
by BFreak
Summary: Ichisan Kurosaki's entire family is dead, and Ichisan returns to the Soul Society with Renji and her two kids. Long later, she learns that her old home town is about to be under attack, but turns out that Aizen kidnaps two innocent kids. What will happen?
1. Town In The North Under Attack

Prologue

For nearly a century, I have been the captain of the 12th company. Ever since my dad, all my other family members and friends whom were just humans died, I moved into Soul Society. I've always meant to go and look for them, but kept on putting that aside for later on.

Oh, and as for my kids - Rikokou (first born and son) and Santona (second born and daughter) - I had them attend school with my kind before I allowed them to Shinigami Academy. It took quite some time to convice Renji, but at least it was worth it. After all, they were part human and I wanted them to have experience in human world as well as Soul Society.

But as those two attended Shinigami Academny, no one expected anything bad to happen. I'm not sure how others remember it on seeing it, but I remember it as though it was just yesturday when it happened. It was that vivid in my mind and still is.

Chapter 1

I was working outside the gate at the south side as I gave people homes. All I did was just give them their number without care and told them to which small town to get to, which was just blurting out west, east, north and south. Of course, I didn't bother to look at them for long because I was making sure that there wasn't a riot going on between people in the town.

Suddenly, Rikokou came running up to me and his red-orange hair was all messy. He cried out, "Mom! Tell Santona to leave me alone! I'm trying to study for my exam tomorrow at Shinigami Acadamy and it's the biggest exam of the year!"

That's when Santona came running up to me. I swear to god that they looked almost alike, especially with their blue eyes and red-orange hair. Santona was trying to catch her breath as she yelled, "Rikokou is keep yelling at me just because I'm trying to practice my shikai and my bankai! Tell him to just give me peace and quiet, mom!"

I snapped at them, "Both of you! Go to your father's office and tell him about your little problems! I need to sort these people to their homes while they try to find their family! And the Center 46 won't be very happy if I don't finish the assignment that they gave me!" Rikokou obeyed at once, but when Santona was about to complain, I yelled, "_Now_, young lady! I'm a captain and the 12th Company depends on me and your father to keep them together! In other words, I can't afford to get fired from my position!"

Hinamori came running up to me when Santona went through the gates and she cried out, "Captain Kurosaki! The village up in the north! They're being attacked by a group of hollows that are as nearly as huge as menos and there are student-teachers there and they haven't faced this kind of problem! Center 46 wants all the captains there immediately! They should have finished off most of the hollows by now, but there still should be more!"

As I took out my zanpaku-to, I ordered her, "Take my spot here for now, Hinamori."

As I took off, I heard Hinamori call to me, "Be careful, Captain Kurosaki!"

It wasn't long before I arrived, but when I did, people were in a panic as they ran all over the place as they screamed. I heard loud booming sounds from further up and I saw a hollow that looked like a huge gorilla that was bigger than my bankai struggling, almost as though it was fighting someone. I ran towards where the hollow was at top speed and when I arrived, there was a Mexican male with locks of hair covering his eyes fighting the hollow and he had a very farmiliar shield on. I looked around myself as I ordered in loud tone, "Clear out, people! Get out of here as soon as possible!" When there were some Soul Reapers who looked terrified, I yelled at them, "Do you guys not here me? Move when I tell you to! I'm the captain of the 12th company, I say!"

Renji appeared and called to me, "I heard what happened from Santona! Anything I can do to help out?"

Nodding, I told him, "Take the student-teachers out of here! They could get seriously hurt!"

Renji started to move towards the Soul Reapers, but stopped dead in his tracks and cried out with fear, "Move out of the way!"

As I turned around, the Mexican guy jumped over me and kicked the hollow right in the head just as it was about to strike me. A very farmiliar voice asked me, "You alright, captain?"

I just nodded and striked the hollow right in the head as quickly as possible. When the hollow disappeared, I asked him, "Who are you?"

"My real name's Yasutora Sado, but I've gone with a different name for long time because of an old friend of mine," he told me. As he looked up, he quietly said, "You look a lot like Ichigo's kid. Forget what her name was, but you look a lot like her." When I heard my dad's name, I went into shock, but I didn't show it.

Renji ran over and put his arm around me. As he pulled me away, he said, "Did you leave your post or something, Ichisan?"

I didn't respond for awhile, but I snapped out of it and quickly answered, "No. No, I didn't. Hinamori came and told me about the hollow incident. I put her in charge for now." When I got back to the south side, I told Hinamori, "You can go back to what you were doing before you came here. The hollow's gone and there's nothing to worry about."

Hinamori nodded as she asked, "Anything I can do for you before I go back?"

"Can you keep your eye on a Mexican guy by the name of Yasutora Sado?" I asked her. When she had questioning look on her face, I told her, "It's nothing for you to worry about. It's just that there's something about that guy that I can't explain." Hinamori nodded and left.

I don't know what it was or why it is that there seemed to be something bothering me. Everytime that Yasutora's name came up in my mind, I couldn't help but think about what he said, especially the part when he said my dad's name. His voice. His nationality. His armour. His hair style. It all seemed so farmiliar to me, but I couldn't remember what it was that he reminded me so much of. Something deep inside told me that it wouldn't be long before I would find out who or what it was that he reminded me so much about.


	2. Godfather, Here I Come

Chapter 2

As I walked around the Soul Society to make sure that there was no trouble going on at any corner, the P.A. system announced, "_All captains and vice-captains report to meeting room immediately! I repeat! All captains and vice-captains report to meeting room immediately! Thank you!_"

Heaving a sigh, I headed straight to building next to Thirteenth Company headquaters, where all the meetings were held. When I got inside, Renji walked up to me and asked, "You don't happen to know what the meeting's about, do you?"

Shaking my head, I looked around in the hall and noticed that rest of the vice-captains were outside with him. I asked him, "I thought vice-captains were called in to the meeting as well."

"We were called down, but the Center 46 advised that it's best if it was only the captains who attended the meeting while the vice-captains were informed by their captains later on," the vice-captain of the fourth company - Koutestu Isane - quickly explained.

I quickly slid my badge onto my arm as I quickly responded, "Thanks for the info."

I heard Toushirou's voice whisper to me as he quickly stopped behind me, "I need to talk to you after the meeting. I'll be at your office."

I turned around as I asked, "Is it important?"

He nodded and looked at me as he said, "It's serious. It has to do partially with Ichimaru." He paused for a moment as he added, "And partially with captain of the fifth company in the past. Captain Aizen, if you ever heard of him."

He went straight into the meeting room, Renji asked me, "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"No, but if he's that desperate to have a word with me in my office when the meeting's over, it must be urgent," I quickly said. "I'll tell you what happens later on." I went right into the meeting room and said, "Sorry that I'm a little bit late. Let's just say I was making sure there was no trouble going on in any of the alley. That's what I was doing before the meeting was called up, any way."

As I sat down next to Ichimaru, which was the only seat left, one of the Center 46 leaders were there. He passed around a picture as he told us, "That's one of the Soul Reapers that we have. Everyone knows that she is of one of the thirteen companies, but we don't know which. She won't talk to anyone because she's either to afraid or too shy." As Ichimaru handed the picture over to me, the leader continued, "The problem is, whenever we're trying to get even a small piece of information out of her that we need to know, she's refusing to answer."

I took the close look at the Soul Reaper in the picture and I recognized her after a short while. I looked up at the leader as I told him, "I think I've seen her around in my company's headquaters every now and then. I'm not exactly sure, but it might have been Abrai who accepted her into the company. We could call him in right now, just to check."

As the leader nodded, Toushirou, who was the closest to the door, got up and opened the door as he called, "Abarai Renji! Get in here! We captains and the leader of Center 46 has something to ask you straight away! It's about a Soul Reaper!"

When Renji came in, I handed him the picture of the Soul Reaper as I asked him, "Do you recognize her at all, Renji?"

Renji nodded as he responded, "You were too busy about a month or two ago with the assignments that you were given, so I had a meeting with her myself when she was trying to sign up for the 13 Gotei. She seemed like the type of Soul Reaper that you are, more or less. Always willing to fight until one loses and never losing hope and faith. She's strong willed, mind you. After the meeting, I thought about suggesting Eleventh Company, but I just accepted her into our company. But only after giving her few tests to see her fighting skills. As for a recent graduate of Shinigami Academy, she seemed to be very experienced."

"At least we know which company she is from," Ichimaru said with the very same huge smile that he had on since the day I first met him.

The leader quickly told Renji, "Thank you, Abarai-kun. You are dismissed from here for now. That is, until we may have to call you back in." Renji bowed and left the room as he handed back the picture to me. The second the door was closed behind Renji, the leader turned to me as he told me, "We'll have to do something about your subordinate, Captain Kurosaki. I mean, there had to be a reason that those hollows almost as big and power as the Menos have appeared! All the Soul Reapers and all the students stayed inside the Soul Society! The only ones whom were out of here were the student-teachers and her! She was out there even before those student-teachers were! On top of that, those student-teachers were with vice-captains and were made sure that they weren't up to anything at all!"

"What makes you think that any of my subordinates would do such things?" I asked back. "How are you so sure that it couldn't have been Ishida Uryu? My father has told me what he once did, which was use the bait! And if you have forgotten, the bait brought forth the Menos itself! I mean, Quincies are still alive! Ishida was the last Quincy before his son was born and I wouldn't be surprised if Atrian had kids and so on and so forth!"

"What do you suggest that we do? Let her go whe she could be guilty?" he snapped.

"I'll have a talk with her!" I cried out. "Is it that hard, sir? I'm her captain and if she will talk to Renji, why wouldn't she talk to me? I mean, Renji's a _vice_-captain of the 12th company, for crying out loud!"

When the leader looked as though he was going to blow, Toushirou quickly said, "Let her try! Maybe she could get something out that Shinigami! Ichisan has a chance! I mean, everyone here tried to talk to her! Everyone but Ichisan!"

Ichimaru looked as though he had his hopes up but frowned deeply when the leader told me, "Fine. I'll give you a chance, but I want an answer from that kid. By end of this week at the very latest, Captain Kurosaki." He looked around at the rest as he said, "Meeting over."

We all got up and left the meeting room. But as I started to walk out the door, Toushirou grabbed me by my wrist as he asked me, "I need to have a word with you right now, Ichisan."

I put my hand on his shoulder as I quickly said, "I'm so sorry, but I have to look for this Shinigami right now! I need to talk to her! I promise that I'll head straight to _your_ office when I'm done having a quick talk with her!" I pulled my arm out of his grip and ran over to Renji. I quickly asked him, "What's that girl's name? The Soul Reaper you accepted into our company, I mean."

"I believe it was Tokaki. Can't remember her last name, though," he responded. "Why?"

Shaking my head, I started to run and called back to him, "Never mind! Let's just say if I don't talk to this kid, she's one dead meat from Center 46!"

"Look for her in the headquaters! She'll most likely be in the library that you set up for our company!" Renji called just as I left the building.

I headed straight for the 12th Company headquaters, just like Renji said. When I went into the library up in the fourth floor, I found a young looking female Soul Reaper with dark brown hair and hazel eyes sitting in a corner, reading a thick book. I asked, "Excuse me, but are you by any chance Tokaki?" The girl's head snapped up and looked up at me with fear. Smiling, I walked up to her as I said, "I guess you are." I sat down in front of her and asked, "I'm Kurosaki Ichisan, the captain of 12th company. Now, tell me. Have Center 46 asked you any questions based on the attacks that have been made up in the town at the north side, dear?" When Takiko didn't answer, I told her in a sweet tone, "Don't worry. This will be just between us. I promise."

Tokaki barely whispered, "Yes. But I didn't do anything, Captain Kurosaki. I swear! I was just walking around the town, trying to see if my family was there. I was seperated from my sisters and brothers and I tried to find them. That's all I did!"

I patted her on the head as I told her, "No need to be scared when you're talking to me. It's bad enough that my own two kids are afraid to tell lies in my face, even if they're white lies. Now, let me ask you this, Tokaki. What happened when the hollows came?"

"Well, I was pretty much afraid, because of the size of the hollow. I fought hollows before, but not as big as the ones that have appeared. A man - a Mexican guy who had hair that covered his eyes, to be precise - jumped in front of me out of nowhere and started to fight the hollows. It was almost as though he had experience from the past," Takiko spoke again, but she spoke a little louder this time.

I quickly asked, "Do you remember anything about what this guy did or had with him?"

"Well, for a starter, he had some sort of coin around his neck. He always reached for it to touch it and all he would whisper were some names," she informed me. "I remember that few of the names were Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryu. Also, when he started to fight, armor appeared on his arm. It was all black and had red lines going up and down through the armor."

I got up as I told her with a smile, "Thank you. At least I could tell the Center 46 that you're as innocent as a puppy." Just before I started to walk off, I asked, "Did the guy mention his name to you by any chance?"

"He told me to call him Chad," Tokaki told me. "Yasutora Chad Sado, he said."

My eyes grew wide as I told her with shock, "Chad? Thank you so much! You just helped me find my godfather! I can't thank you enough!" I ran off and headed straight for the town in the north. When I arrived, I started to yell as loud as I could as I ran up and down the streets, "Chad! Where are you? _Yasutora Chad Sado!_" A person stepped out at the very last second and I crashed into that person. As I got up and dusted myself off, I hurriedly said, "I'm sorry! I was just looking for my godfather from nearly a hundred years ago!" When I looked up, it was that Mexcan guy that was fighting the hollow.

He asked, "You're that captain person, right? Nice to meet you, captain ..."

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichisan," I told him. Even before I answered, he had his hand out, ready to shake mine. I slapped his hand away and flung my arms around his neck. I sobbed, "I've been looking for you and dad for so long, Chad! Why didn't you at least try to get past the guards or have the Shiba family help you get in?"

"Ichigo's kid? Is that really you?" he asked in surprised tone.


	3. Meeting Disturbed, Menos Attacks

Chapter 3

When I got to the gate with Chad, the guards got in front of him. I took out my badge to show them and ordered, "Let him through! He has permission from me. In other words, Captain Of The 12th Company!"

When they moved aside and let Chad through, he asked me as though he was impressed, "You have a lot of powers around here, don't you?"

We headed for the 12th company headquaters as I told him, "Being a captain tends to give you a lot of powers, especially if you're from higher company."

The leader from the Center 46 stopped me and asked, "Captain Kurosaki, did you ask your subordinate about what had happened?"

Nodding, I told him, "Yes, and I find her innocent until proven guilty. It took a while until I managed to get her to talk to me. Lucky for you, I was talking as sweetly as possible. Did you try to get information out of her by talking to her harshly?" When his face turned bright red, I cried out in a surprised, but loud, tone, "I can't believe you went harsh on her! You knew that she was one of the brand new folks around in 13 Gotei! How did you become one of the leaders in Center 46 this way?" Sighing, I told him with frustration, "I'll tell you all the things that Tokaki told me tomorrow. Should I go to the meeting room or will it be discussed at my office to tell you what she have told me, sir?"

"I'll stop by your office around noon," the leader quickly told me and turned away. Just before he walked off, he asked, "And, just out of curiosity, why is that man with you?"

I looked up at Chad as I responded, "He's my godfather. Ever since everyone close to me in my world died, I've been meaning to look for them." I looked back at the leader as I said, "Now, if you don't mind, I have somethings I would like to talk over with Chad."

Chad and I started to walk off as he asked me, "What was that all about?"

"It's just about the hollows attacking that went on at the north side," I told him. I thought for awhile before I asked, "Chad, is it alright if we stopped by Toushirou's office before we head for mine? I told him that I would go see him as soon as possible. He said that he had something important to tell me."

Just then, Toushirou and Renji showed up and they were completely out of breath. Renji spotted Chad easily and asked me, "What's going on? What's happening? Is there something I don't know about?"

"Yes and no," I responded. "I found out from Tokaki while I was talking to her that the Mexican guy who helped me out when I was about to be attacked by the hollow was actually Chad. I only went to look for him as quickly as I could have." I looked at Toushirou and told him with a weak smile, "And sorry that I didn't go see you before I went to look for my godfather. I just had to go talk to him again. I mean, it has been years since I last saw him."

He shook his head as he told me, "Don't worry. I understand. Would've done the same to find an old friend if I was in your shoes. But for now, I really need to talk to you in private. Let's go to my office."

Nodding, I told Renji, "Can you take Chad to my office? I'll join you guys after I have a little chat with Toushirou."

As Toushirou and I started to head for his office, he quickly told me, "It's mostly about Ichimaru, Kurosaki. I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," I muttered. "After what he tried to do to my dad, never have and never will." I looked down at him and asked, "What is it about him that you want to talk about, _exactly_."

"Well, when your dad was a ryoka, Ichimaru rose to the Menos and something behind them with one of our most well trained Shinigamis and one of our old captains, Aizen. We're not exactly sure what happened to Aizen, but Ichimaru never returned until while your father was a captain. Forget which company he was in charge of back then. Any way, what I do remember was that it was before your father and Kuchiki Rukia left for your father's world when Ichimaru came back. The last words Ichimaru ever said to Ichigo was to watch out because Ichigo will have something bad coming his way sooner or later. Yet still, there's no sign that Ichimaru had attempted to do anything. But when you walked into the meeting today, Ichimaru had that look that had read that he was going to do something real soon. It seemed to me as though his target is you and your family, Ichisan." We were silent as we entered the headquaters of the tenth company, but Toushirou started to talk again once we were in his office. He told me, "As much as I hate to say it, but I don't want you to get hurt. I'm saying this as a friend and as one of your comrads."

Matsumoto Rangiku, Toushirou's assistant, came running in as she quickly said, "Sorry to interrupt, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kurosaki, but there seems to be another attack by the hollows! This time, it looks like it's Menos itself!"

Toushirou and I shot up from our seats and I asked her in hurried tone, "Which town is being attacked?"

"By the looks of it, the west! More or less, it's closer to Urahara's place!" she responded in serious tone.

Before I ran off, I told Toushirou, "This conversation will have to continue later. I can't let any Menos get into my world and attack my home town. I won't allow it."

I ran as quickly as possible towards the west and by the time I got there, there it was. The biggest hollow that I have ever seen. But this hollow was not like the others. It had the biggest mask that was the shape of a smiling mask from the drama section and had no hole in its chest. When I got closer, a male's voice yelled at me, "Stay away! No one has been able to defeat Menos before! Get away while you can!"

I ignored the man and started to attack the hollow with my zanpaku-to, but out of nowhere, an arrow went straight for the head of the hollow from somewhere behind me. A new voice snapped, "I told you I always had your back! Not bad for your hater, huh?"

I hit my zanpaku-to right by my side as I roared, "Ruler Of The Jungle!" When Takikanto - my zanpaku-to's spirit - appeared, I quickly asked her, "Do you mind getting these two psychos out of here while I fight the Menos?"

The man who was already there when I arrived stared up at me as his eyes grew huge. I didn't notice when I arrive, but I saw that he had slightly fading orange hair and brown eyes. He started to ask, "Is that really - ?"

Takikanto cut him off as she threw him on her back, along with the guy who shot the arrow, as she snapped at the orange haired man, "Your questions will be answered later, if you get lucky enough." She turend to me as she asked, "Are you sure you don't need any help here?"

When I saw the other captains starting to arrive with their companies, I told her, "I don't think I'll need your help until later. Renji's bringing my company and the others are arriving with their own companies, along with the vice-captains. I'll yell your name out if I need your help. As for now, just get those two out of here. They're one of my main concerns. My other concern is that the Menos is going to find Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' entrance to his place and attack my home town."

Takikanto nodded as she told me, "_Buenos suerte_, _muchacha_!" With just that, she ran off and I saw the man with orange hair keep staring at me.

Once they were gone, I yelled angrily, "Yo! Ugly face!" When the Menos turned around, I yelled, "Yeah, you! Why don't you just fight me instead of trying to fight the helpless ones?"

As the Menos started to attack me, Kenny and Renji got in front of me and blocked the attack. Renji quickly said, "You're lucky that Kenny and I have your back, Ichisan."

As the rest arrived, Toushirou quickly ran up to me and asked, "What were you thinking trying to fight the Menos by yourself?"

Shrugging, I told him, "I wasn't. All that keeps me going is trying to find my family and friends. Oh, and making sure that my home town doesn't get attacked."

I heard Rikokou's voice cry out, "Santona! Get back here! Mom and dad wouldn't want us to be around when the Menos is attacking this place!"

I felt someone grab my Soul Reaper cloak and tug it. When I looked down, Santona was standing there, smiling from ear to ear. She asked in sweet tone, "Can I stay, mom? Please?"

When Rikokou arrived, I ordered him, "Rikokou, take your sister back and stay in my office with her. Understood, young man?"

He rolled his eyes as he responded, "Yes, mom."

"And don't you dare roll your eyes at your mother, Rikokou!" Renji yelled. Once they were gone, Renji told me, "That's _your_ kids."

"Rikokou, yes. As for Santona, she's _your_ kid, not mine! She has your personality, after all!" I snapped. "And as for me, I'm going to fight that Menos if you're going to be arguing with me again, because I ain't gonna have a Menos attacking my home town." I charged foward, but got kicked at the last second by the Menos.

Kenny asked, "Um, did you even _have_ a plan, Kurosaki?"

I shook my head as I told him, "Actually, no. In my mind, I saw it going differently. I saw it as cutting that Menos from the bottom to the top and finishing it iff by cutting its head in two."

Renji helped me up as he told me sheepishly, "You'll need a better plan than that if you're going to destroy the Menos, hon."

A very farmiliar voice whispered in my ear, "If you need help, I'm more than happy to help out, Kurosaki." When I turend around, there was a guy with black hair and glasses smiling from ear to ear at me.

Renji snapped at him for me, "Who are you?"

"I'm a Quincy, if _that's_ what you're asking. And if you already have forgotten about me, Renji, I'm quite surprised. After all, I'm one of the two Ishidas that you met when my dad and I were known as two out of six ryokas known. After all, Ichisan and I had Karusaki with us to help us get around," he responded. When he saw that I was confused, he smirked as he told me, "Yo, Kurosaki Ichisan! Don't tell me you've forgotten me already!"

Shaking my head, I told him, "Sorry, but don't know who you are. And if you're only here to talk, I guess you don't really realize that the 13 Gotei and I are busy with the Menos."

As he shot one of his arrows with his archery bow once more, he said, "Atrian. Atrian Ishida at your service. Nice to meet you after nearly a century, Captain Kurosaki."


	4. Reunion With Atrian And Ganju

Chapter 4

In shocked tone, I snapped, "No, way! You can't be Atrian! I should know!"

"You assigned me to the west side and yet, you didn't even recognize me when you did about half a century ago," he responded. As he took out one more arrow, he told me, "I'll start going for its feet. How good are your speed? From what I remember last, your speed was excellent and way too fast even for me to keep up."

"It's little faster than when we came here as ryokas to save my dad," I responded. "What do you have on mind?"

Grinning, he told me, "I'll start to attack by its feet, but stay away as far as possible, but close enough for it to get tired of me shooting up at it and tries to lean over and grab me. You can just starting running around in circles around it at your top speed and get its head with your zanpaku-to when you're close enough to hitting it."

As he ran off, I heard Renji mutter under his breath, "Show off."

I gave Renji a quick hug and whispered in his ear, "Don't let him get to you, Renji. He's most likely trying to mess with your head." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I ran off. When the Menos bent over just like Atrian had predicted, I started to run in circles as fast as I could to get the Menos fall over from getting dizzy. When I finally managed, I stabbed it in the head and the rest of the captains and vice-captains came running up as fast as they could and helped me out in getting rid of the Menos.

The second the Menos was gone, I heard Ichimaru's voice whisper from behind me, "You had better keep your eyes on your kids, Captain Kurosaki."

When I turned to look towards the town, I saw two red-orange headed kids starting to get attacked by some of the towns people. I hurriedly said to Renji, "Renji, why are the kids still out here? I thought we sent them back to our office!"

Renji's head snapped to where the kids were and ran over to stop the attacks. We all heard him yell, "Back off from these kids!"

When two of the Soul Reapers were about to attack without Renji looking, I ran over at my top speed and bloocked both of their attacks. I snapped angrily, "No one attacks my husband and my kids!" As the other 13 Gotei Soul Reapers started to arrive, I ordered, "Arrest these two Soul Reapers that was about to attack Assistant Captain Abarai and the two students, Rikokou Abarai and Santona Abarai!" As my company followed my orders, I roared at the others that lived in the west side of the town, "Get back to your homes! You should be ashamed of yourselves, especially since you attacked Soul Reapers whom are just students in Soul Reaper Acadamy! Most importantly, we Soul Reapers are the ones who even provide you with a place to live!"

As they all started to walk back, some of the Center 46 Soul Reapers came running up to me and one of them cried out, "Captain Kurosaki! We have some news about your old home town! Two or three hollows are sensed around their and the town will be attacked soon!"

I quickly asked, "Is my body from nearly a century ago preserved and maintained in the teenage form?"

One of them nodded as she asked me, "Why?"

As I started to walk off, I responded, "I'll need it as my gigai form."

Someone in the Center 46 cried out, "Wait! You can't go until we discuss about that young Soul Reaper in your company!"

I stopped in my tracks as I cursed under my breath. I muttered to myself, "I really don't have time for this!" I turned to the Gotei 13 and called, "Tokaki! Come here for a moment! I need to speak to you and it's urgent!"

Tokaki ran up to me and asked in a very quiet tone, "Yes, Captain Kurosaki?"

I placed my hands on her shoulders as I softly told her, "Tokaki, I think of all of the Soul Reapers in my company as my company as though they were Rikokou and Santona. And believe me when I tell you that I don't want to lose any of them, not even the newest additions. I know you're a shy one and a recent graduate of the Soul Reaper Acadamy, but you have to tell these people what you told me."

"But, Captain Kurosaki, I just have a problem with public speaking!" she quietly begged me. "I have even more problems if it comes to talking to the higher seatings!"

"Tokaki, listen to me," I told her in more serious tone. "They're accusing you for those huge hollows showing up. If you don't tell them what you told me, there's as great chance that you'll get executed. Do this one just for me. Please."

Tokaki looked a little afraid, but she finally answered, "Yes, ma'am."

I smiled down at her as I said, "Thank you." I patter her head as I told her, "I wish you the best of luck in getting your fear of public speaking done and over with, dear." I called to the others in my company, "Bring my body into my office as soon as possible! I'm going back to my world, because I ain't gonna let some hollows destroy the town I love!"

I got to my office and started to pack a few things that I needed for my world, but as I was doing so, Rikokou and Santona came charging in. Rikokou was crying out, "Mom! Can I go with you? Please? I really want to fight a hollow! My teacher is always telling me and my class that we need the experience at least once before we graduate! And you know yourself that next year is my last year in the Soul Reaper Acadamy! I really want to fight one! Rest of my classmates fought at least one, some of them fought two, and I'm the only one who hasn't fought one yet! Please, mom? Please let me go with you!"

"If he's going, I want to go to! I miss that world, mom! I've been dying to ask you, but never got the chance! Now that you're going back to help your old home town, at least I know that I have a chance to tag along!" Santona cried out right after Rikokou. "Not only that, it's not fair if it's only Rikokou who goes!"

"What do you mean it's not fair? I'm the oldest and I need this experience! You won't be told that you need experience until you're in third to last grade in the Soul Reaper Acadamy!" he yelled at her angrily. "All my friends had the experience, but I didn't! I'm starting to become the laughing stock in school, moron!"

"That's your problem, not mine!" she snapped.

Renji walked in just as they were starting to go into a fight and yelled, "Stop it, you two!" Renji put my human body on the couch as he snapped, "You two had better not fight or beg your mother to take you to her world!"

"But, dad! If I don't fight at least one hollow myself, I'll be the laughing stock at school real soon! Everyone in my grade already fought one or more hollows already and I'm the only one who hasn't!" Rikokou started to complain.

"I don't care, young man! You're not going if I'm not going! And that's that!" Renji snapped once more before he turned around to look at me. Without warning, he fell on his knees and he put his hands together as he begged as though he was a little kid, "Please! Let me go! These kids will torture me if you leave me with them all by myself!"

As I started to hold my laughter in, I looked up at the entrance and saw Toushirou raising his eye brows at me. I motioned him to come as I said, "Don't worry. The kids want to go to my world with me and Renji's just trying to make a big scene to get himself there as well."

Toushirou came in and Renji scrambled up to his feet as his face reddened with embarrasment. He bowed as he said, "Sorry about what you just saw, Captain Hitsugaya."

The kids started to crack up as Toushirou told him, "It's okay. I just didn't expect to walk in on you while you acted like that in front of your wife." He turned to me and asked, "You ready to leave, Ichisan?"

I nodded and asked him, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Toushirou. It's the entrance to Urahara's training place that we'll be using. Right?"

"There's no other way," he responded. As he turned around, he said, "Let's go. By the time we arrive where the others are, the entrance will be ready for you."

Renji begged, "Ichisan! Please don't leave me with these two! Leave Kenny in charge of the company and let me tag along with you! I told you that the kids are going to drive me insane, especially since I'm the other parent that will staying with them!"

Rikokou yelled, "I'm going if dad's going! I need to have an experience in fighting a hollow any way! My friends are keep asking me when I'll be fighting my first one, mom! Please!"

"If they're going, I'm going! Please, please, please! Let me go!" Santona screeched.

I yelled above their begging, "BE QUIET!" When they fell silent, I told them with a sigh, "Fine! I'll let you all come along, but you're all staying with Urahara! I'm pretty sure Hats-And-Clogs won't mind." Rikokou looked as though he was going to argue back, but I pointed my index finger in his face as I snapped, "No arguing, Rikokou! It's either you stay with Urahara or you stay here in the Soul Society and tell your friends that you will never be able to fight a hollow until you graduate from the school!"

"Yes, mother," Rikokou grumbled and Toushirou led us to the town in the west. I carried my body over my shoulders and it wasn't long before we arrived.

As we approached the other Soul Reapers in middle of nowhere near the town, I noticed that most of them were gone. Toushirou asked one closest to us, "Is the entrance done?"

"No, sir. Just give us some more time," she responded. "By tomorrow, I promise that it'll be done. The hollow went back to where it came from, so Captain Kurosaki has nothing to worry about. For now, just relax."

I nodded as I said, "I guess that's that. We have a little more time."

I turned to the town and started to head straight for it to find a place to stay while they finished the job up. Renji, Rikokou and Santona ran up to me and we heard Toushirou's voice call, "Where are you going?"

I stopped and called back, "You want to tag along for now?" When Toushirou shook his head, I called to him, "I'll be back five in the morning! I promise!"

While we were walking around in the town, Renji asked me, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Ichisan?"

I nodded and an old man stepped out of a house. He asked me, "Are you a captain, young lady?"

As I nodded, I informed him, "Captain of the 12th Company. There was a report of attack that will happen soon at my home town in the human world, but not until some time tomorrow. We were just looking for a place to stay until five in the morning."

The man nodded to his home as he said, "Come on in, then. You all could stay at my place until then."

We walked inside and I heard Santona whisper, "This place looks like a dump."

I yelled at her, "Santona! Be respectful!"

Suddenly, there was a crash in the wall and a farmiliar male's voice said in the smoke that has been made from the crashing in, "Yo! I'm back, old man! And Bonnie threw me off of her again! Dang!" When the smoke cleared up, a farmiliar looking guy was standing there with goggles on. He looked up at me as he took his goggles off and sneered, "Why is a stinkin' Soul Reaper doing here?" He looked at Renji, Santona and Rikokou as he snapped, "Why are there four of them, old man?"

Rikokou started to run foward as he grabbed his zanpaku-to, but I took a quick hold of him as I ordered, "Rikokou! Stay calm! That's what the school has been teaching you, hasn't it?"

The man walked over and grabbed my face as he asked, "I asked you a question! Why is a stinkin' Soul Reaper like you doing here with three other stinkin' Soul Reapers?"

I punched him across the face as hard as I could as I yelled at him angrily, "No one touches me while I'm alive, ugly!"

"I'm not ugly! And how dare you punch me in the face?" he yelled as his hand flew to where my fist hit him. After short while, he said, "God! I haven't been punched that hard since Ichisan Kurosaki and I last met! Asides from Kukaku!" He lunged foward and tackled me to the ground. When I skidded all the way to outside, he tried to attack me once more, but I quickly kicked him in the stomach and picked myself up.

Shaking my head, I yelled, "You messed with the wrong person, ugly!" As he got up on his feet, I jumped in the air and kicked him in the face twice by doing 360-degree turn twice in a row.

The guy got up as he yelled, "You hit my beautiful face three times!"

"You attacked me with no reason! And for your information, my dad looked so much better than you!" I yelled back at him.

Renji ran over as he cried out, "Ichisan Kurosaki! Stop it! You know better than this, especially considering that you're a captain! And if you want to set up a better example for our kids, you'd better stop right now!"

The guy's eyes grew wide as he asked me with shock, "Are you really Ichisan Kurosaki?"

I flicked my hair back as I sneered, "You want to fight more or something?"

The guy started to laugh and picked me up by wrapping his arms around my waist. I quickly put my hands on his shoulders as I gave a short scream of terror and I heard him say, "Oh, my god! I thought I would never see you again!"

When he put me down, I yelled at him with terror, "Who do you think you are, picking up someone else's wife in front of them?"

"It's me! Ganju! Ganju Shiba! Don't you remember?" he cried out with glee.

Slowly, I told him, "Uhh, sorry? I have bad memory just like my dad Ichigo Kurosaki. And just to warn you, the only people I remember clearly is the guy who kicked me in the face when I first came here as a ryoka, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Atrian."

The guy named Ganju Shiba cried out, "Ichisan! It's me! I'm the guy who had kicked you the day you arrived! Remember I kicked you when you got to my place and Chad told you to not to fight back because I did the same to Ichigo when he came at your age? How old were you then? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

That's when it hit me. He _was_ the guy who had kicked me that I couldn't replace the name of. I screamed with excitement, "Ganju! First Chad, then Atrian, and now you? Oh, man! Who's next? My dad and Uryu?"

Takikanto came running up to me, still in her Ruler Of The Jungle form, as she ordered me, "Get on my back, Ichisan! I dropped the fading orange haired guy and the guy with black hair and glasses off back at their own places, but there's a Soul Reaper in fourth company trying to be perverted to a person in this town! She had fairly long orange hair and had some sort of flower pin in her hair!"

As I got on Takikanto's back, I demanded, "Renji, look after Rikokou and Santona! And just to tell you, at the moment, I don't care how much trouble they give you! Rikokou, help your father keep Santona under control! Santona, behave yourself, please!" I cried out, "Let's go, Takikanto! I ain't having weaker divisions torture anyone!"

When we arrived at the scene, I saw that it was the guy of the third seat, but I couldn't remember his name. He had dark blonde hair that came about up to his shoulders and hazel eyes and he was trying to kiss a girl that Takikanto had described without a single detail left out. The girl - or woman who looked as though she was in her young 20's, rather - was struggling to get out of the grip as she screamed, "Let me go!"

When he refused, I yelled, "Third seat of fourth company! What do you think you're doing to that person?"

The man quickly let go of her and saluted as he cried out, "Captain Kurosaki! I didn't think that you'd be coming this way!"

"Why wouldn't I be coming here when Takikanto came here to warn me after she dropped off a guy with fading orange hair and a guy with black hair and glasses, third seat of fourth company? After all, she saw what you were trying to do to that lady!" I snapped at him in an angry way. "You remember that I have two kids of my own, don't you, third seat?"

"Yes, ma'am! I do remember! And I also remember how strict you go on them, Captain Kurosaki!" he responded. When he said these, I saw beads of sweat rolling down his face with fear, although he was good at trying to look confident.

I yelled, "Go back to your headquaters, this instant! And I don't want to see you doing this again! Otherwise, I'll have to tell Unohana! Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he squeaked before he ran away.

I summoned Takikanto back into my zanpaku-to and turned to the young looking woman as I asked her in kind tone, "You alright, miss?" She nodded and I smiled at her as I said, "That's good. Sorry about that Soul Reaper. Some of the Fourth Company people needs to be kept straight, mostly by captains and vice-captains, such as myself. If you run into any trouble again, be my guest and please do scream for one of the companies. You might want to call for our vice-captain of the thirteenth company. Kenny is his name, just so you know. As for the my company, which is the 12th, you could just ask Kenny to help you because I have put him in charge while I protect my home town back in the human world. Now, good day, miss."

As I turned around and started to walk off to where I left my family and Ganju, the woman blurted out, "Are you related to Ichigo Kurosaki, by any chance?" When I turned back around with a frown on my face, she quickly said, "I'm sorry. It's just he was captain of that company as well and I remember that he told me he worked so hard to get rid of the Researching section just so he could protect me and our friend Chad from getting researched on. When I heard your last name, I thought that maybe you were related to him."

"That's why I took the spot," I told her. "My dad, Ichigo Kurosaki, worked so hard and I didn't want to let him down. To tell you the truth, Chad Yasutora was my godfather and I knew of the power that he had. Not to forget to mention the powers that my dad's friend Orihime Inoue had. Amazing powers that they had. Chad being able use shields and armors and get boost in his stregnth and Orihime. Boy oh boy did she have few of the coolest moves. Little fairy looking things to help her fight. Three of them to make a shield, two of them to heal and one of them to attack, but so cruel her. The attacking one is." I smiled up at her weakly as I asked, "How do you know my dad, though?"

"Ichigo's an old friend of mine," she told me. "And how did you know my entire name?"


	5. Rikokou, Meet Your Grandfather

Chapter 5

I was shocked when the woman asked me the question of how I knew her name. I started to ask if she was Orihime, I heard Chad's voice yelling, "Ichigo's kid! Help me out here! Some of your company Soul Reapers are trying to kill me just because I was in the library that you have set up in the headquaters!"

I ran over to him and got in the way of the Soul Reapers as I ordered, "Stop! Don't attack this man! I know him from nearly a century ago! He's my godfather!"

The others stopped and the one in the front quickly bowed as she said, "I'm sorry, Captain Kurosaki. We all thought he was an intruder from the town in the north."

As the others bowed and apologized as well, I raised my hand as I told them sheepishly, "Forget about it. You guys should seriously come to me first before you guys start to attack everyone." I looked at all of them as they straightened their backs and asked, "You guys actually want someone to fight, don't you?" When they all nodded, I cracked a smile as I told them, "Go to eleventh company's headquater and ask them for Ikkaku the baldy. If they ask, tell them that your captain sent you because you guys got bored."

They all smiled at me and ran off as they cried out, "Thank you, Captain Kurosaki!"

I turned around and told Chad and Orihime - if it was really her - in careless way, "You guys could follow me if you want. I left Ganju and Renji with Rikokou and Santona, and I expect those two kids to be driving Renji up the wall by the time I get there."

"Renji-kun? Is he doing well?" Orihime cried out.

Smirking, I told her, "So I guess that means you _are_ Orihime and you know Kon, the Soul Candy. Along with my mother, Rukia Kuchiki, eh?"

"Rukia-san? Is she still alive and well?" Orihime cried out and by the sound of her tone, I could have told that she was getting excited and hopeful.

I started to walk and Orihime and Chad quickly followed me. I shrugged as I told her, "Don't really know. Haven't seen her once. She's in a different company, so I don't really expect to bump into her, to tell you the truth." When we arrived at the old man's house, I heard a loud crash and I called in, "Sorry about the kids, old man!"

Ganju came out carrying Rikokou as he asked me, "Are these two always like this?"

"Let me go, ugly!" Rikokou yelled.

"Rikokou! I told you over and over for so many years to be respectful to others! How many times do I have to tell you?" I yelled as anger started to rise.

Renji came out with Santona over his shoulder as he said, "Ichisan, remember how you said that this was mine, not yours? You're wrong. This _is_ your kid! Rikokou's basically the kid that's more like me!"

Rikokou said, "In your dreams, dad. Everyone in my school tells me I'm more like mom." As Ganju let him go, Rikokou asked, "Can we go now to your world now, mom?"

I ruffled his hair as I told him, "The other Soul Reapers aren't done making the portal completely, yet. Not only that, they'll have to make the moths for all of us, Rikokou, if we want to get through safely. Which reminds me." I turned to Renji and asked, "Did you call up Urahara and tell him that we're coming?"

"Captain Hitsugaya should've called him up already," he quickly responded. "Which reminds me, we need to get the kids their own gigai forms."

"You guys don't need to worry about me," Rikokou told us. "My class and I have been working on our own without letting anyone outside the school know since two years ago. Now, mine is complete, unlike the others, who should be all down by next year according to my calculations. They're slower than I am at that kind of stuff. Mind you."

Just as Renji was about to yell, I cried out, "Renji! If that's what his school told him to do, then we should be respecting that! You were a student there yourself years ago!"

Rikokou grinned from ear to ear to make fun of Renji as Santona asked, "What about me? My class didn't start making them yet!"

"We can't go finding you one or make you now, so I guess we'll have to leave it up to Urahara, dear," I told her apologetically. I kissed on her forehead as I told her, "Don't worry, though! I'm pretty sure he won't pull out anything suspicious with a captain and a vice-captain around to watch you!"

Tokaki came running up to me with several other Soul Reapers and she quietly told me, "Captain Kurosaki, this man was trying to get past the gate of Soul Society. He claims that he knows you personally."

The man that one of the Soul Reapers were holding was the exact same man who was trying to fight the Menos earlier in the day. He was kicking and punching as he yelled, "Put me down, you baboons! It's me! Kurosaki! Have you forgotten your ex-captain already?"

I ordered, "Put him down for now!" When they dropped him, I bent down and spat, "What does Tokaki mean when she says you knew me personally? I don't even recognize you except that I saw you earlier today trying to fight the Menos yourself!" I looked up at the others as I told them, "Make note to yourselves that you guys should keep a close eye even on the people whom are living in all four towns."

As they nodded, the man spat back, "You're not Ichisan Kurosaki! I know my own daughter when I see her! Any way, I bet you with everything I've got that you're not even partners with Takikanto!"

I got up and quickly withdrew my zanpaku-to and hit it by myside as I cried out, "Ruler Of The Jungle!" When Takikanto appeared, the man gave a squeak of fear and I asked her confidently, "You want to explain to him about _why_ I took the spot as the captain of 12th company or should I, Takikanto?"

"You should," she responded with a yawn. "But I suggest you dismiss everyone here. All except Tokaki. We'll need someone to escort this guy back to his place in the town."

I nodded and told them all, "You all are dismissed. Head back to Soul Society if you wish, but if you want to stay out of there for a little longer, don't cause any troubles, because I have my ways of finding out. Keep that in mind."

"Good day and have a safe trip back to your old home town, Captain Kurosaki!" the others responded and all left. Tokaki remained out of curiosity of what I was going to do with the man that they had brought to me.

I looked down at the man and asked him, "What's your name?"

The man looked up at me with terrified look as he responded, "Ichigo Kurosaki. Ex-shinigami substitute for Rukia Kuchiki. Also one of the best known hoodlums in town when I was a student and when I was a normal human being."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out and she gave him a hug as I jumped with surprise.

"Inoue?" the man asked with wide eyes. As he hugged her back, he told her with a smile, "Sorry I'm late again. I know I told you I won't be late any longer the day when Chad got his arm blown off badly by that hollow thing."

As the man got up, tears started to fill my eyes and I yelled at him, "Why didn't you at least try to break in through the gates? Why didn't you try to contact me and mom? I took the seat as a captain for you and kept the research section gone for you! Yet, you can't do something as simple as trying to break in when I always have my company out by all the gates just incase you tried to get into contact us!"

Renji lightly grabbed my shoulders as he softly said, "Ichisan, calm down."

I lightly pushed him away as I whispered, "Meet me at the door to my world tomorrow, Renji. Make sure Rikokou picks up his gigai form from Soul Reaper Acadamy."

As I started to run off, he called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with Kukaku for awhile! I won't be back until few hours later, so don't wait up for me, Renji!" I yelled back and continued to run towards the middle of nowhere.

I wiped my tears as I ran, but skidded to a stop when a huge pig ran in front of me. A hand was offered to me and Ganju's voice asked, "Need a ride, Ichisan?" More pigs surrounded me and Ganju ordered the riders, "No need to surround her as though she's a criminal, boys! She's Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter!"

I felt someone hug me from behind and the man - who claimed and proved himself that he was Ichigo (in other words, my dad) - whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd take it this hard. If I did, don't you think I would have come for you? I mean, I raised you to be a tomboy because I didn't know any other way because your mother was never around, Ichisan. I just didn't think you'd take it this hard."

A felt another tear rolling down my face as I snapped, "Why wouldn't I take it hard? Have you forgotten already that you were the only one I had as a kid, dad? Or have you decided that I wasn't as important to you as you were and always will be to me?" As I pushed him away, I whispered, "Leave me alone."

He grabbed my wrist and forced me to face him. He pulled me closer to himself and held me tightly as he told me in shaky tone, "Sorry if I left you thinking like that. I thought that if I tried to charge in, the Center 46 would just try to execute me once more. I didn't want you to go defend me again and put your seat at risk, even though Chad and Orihime's powers aren't that useful now that they're dead."

I heard panting and Rikokou's voice asked in tone that seemed to be out of breath, "Mom! Dad wants to know exactly when you'll be back! He's freaking out, you know! So is Santona!" He looked up and was silent for awhile. He asked quietly, "Mom? What's going on?"

I turned my head towards him and whispered, "Rikokou, I want you to meet your grandfather. Ichigo Kurosaki, the previous Captain of 12th Company."


	6. Get Ready To Go Back To The Human World

Chapter 6

Rikokou's eyes grew wide with surprise as he asked me, "What? He can't be _that_ Ichigo Kurosaki that I've been researching on! I can't possibly be related to him!"

My dad let me go as he quietly told me, "I guess I better head back. Say my farewell to Chad and Orihime again and just live the life I was living and pretend I didn't see you after nearly a century." He kissed me on my cheek and walked off. He ruffled Rikokou's hair as he told Rikokou, "Look after her well, boy. She's my one and only daughter and the most kind I will ever know."

"Wait!" I cried out. When my dad stopped in middle of his tracks, I looked up at him and demanded, "Which town have you been at all these years, though?"

"I've been all over," he responded. "I was always impatient and tried to find my old friends to see if they will recognize me. Haven't found any of them. All except Uryu, who seems to be acting pretty strangely every now and then."

"I've been waiting for so long to see you, so I'm letting you go this time, _dad_," I told him. When he turned around to look at me, he had shocked look on his face. I smirked as I asked while wiping my face on my sleeve, "Why do you have that look on your face? You've always told me not to look shocked on things like that, dad."

Ganju slid off of the pig he was riding as he asked me, "So, does that mean you're not stopping by to see my sister?"

I shook my head as I told him, "Sorry, but I guess not. It would've been nice to see her again, though." I started to walk rather rapidly towards Rikokou as I told him, "Let's go before your father starts to worry even more, Rikokou."

My dad grabbed my wrist as he said, "Actually, I want to say something that I've been dying to say over the years I didn't see you." He looked around at the others as he told them, "Can you guys give me and Ichisan some privacy? I want to talk to her in private."

I snatched my arm away from him as I quietly said, "Well, I really don't have time. I told the Center 46 I would head to our home town to protect it only awhile ago." I looked at Rikokou as I told him, "Actually, we should start heading to your school, Rikokou. We still need to pick up your gigai from there. Would be better if I told your teacher that you're coming with me to my world for some time. They would expect the parents to tell them, more or less, especially if they're captains."

I saw that my dad was about to say something just as Rikokou and I started to run at our top speed. It wasn't long before Rikokou said, "Mom, he looks as though he feels guilty. Why don't you give him a chance?"

I turned to him and gave him a weak smile as I said, "I'll explain to you about that guilty look that he had, but that won't be until you get accepted into one of the companies after you graduate. I promise, Rikokou."

When we arrived, one of the Soul Reapers in the tenth company was in there. As Rikokou bowed, he said in cheerful way, "Good day, ma'am!"

The Shinigami looked up and when she saw me, she looked surprised. She responded quickly to Rikokou, "Well, hello, Rikokou." She turned to me and asked, "What brings you here today, Captain Kurosaki?"

"My son tells me that he's been working on gigai with his class for two years now," I told her. "Well, I was asked to go back to my home town back in my world for awhile. That is, until all the hollows that will be attacking that town is all gone. Rikokou wanted to come with me to fight some hollows himself. Because of that, I was wondering if we could take Rikokou's gigai with us."

"Uh, of course, captain," she responded as though she was a bit surprised at the request. As she took out Rikokou's gigai, she said, "I'll just have to do one last thing, then. Just give me a minute or two to finish his gigai up for him." As Rikokou's teacher used several spells on it, Rikokou walked over to his desk and I noticed him put several things in his backpack that he had in there. Of course, it was only about a minute later when the teacher said, "Rikokou, your gigai is ready."

He ran over as he swung his bag over his shoulders and said, "Thank you, ma'am."

He took his gigai from his teacher and she ruffled his hair. She told him with a huge smile, "I want to hear everything that you have to say by the time you come back. Understood, young man? Because I'm pretty sure that the class will be interested to!"

When I saw Rikokou grinning from ear to ear with happiness, I longed for those days again when I was a teenager. Rikokou nodded as he told his teacher, "Yes, ma'am! I will!"

As we started to walk out the door, the teacher called to him, "Behave yourself!" She bowed and said, "My company and I wish you the best of lucks, Captain Kurosaki!"

Toushirou was just outside the school building when Rikokou and I walked out. I didn't realize that he was by the entrance until he said, "I _thought _you'd be here, Kurosaki."

Rikokou and I turned to him and I asked him, "Something you need to tell me, Toushirou?"

"I'll be coming with you. Along with my assistant, Ikkaku and Yumichika. I'm not sure about Kenny, though. He says he might tag along for fun, but haven't decided yet," Toushirou informed me as quickly as possible. "And just to let you know, the Soul Reapers will be done with making the entrance sooner than they thought. They'll probably be done within an hour, if they include the safe entrance that could be used for humans as well."

I nodded as I asked, "So when are you most likely to arrive?"

"Tomorrow. They'll be able to keep it open if they take turns having it open," he responded. As he walked off, he said, "Until then, see you! Good luck trying to sign up back into your old school, Ichisan!"

Rikokou had already started to run and he yelled over to me, "Let's go, mom! We need to get dad and Santona!"

I ran past Rikokou and picked both him and his gigai up before I started to run as fast as I could. It took us only a few seconds before we got to Santona and Renji at the old man's house. Renji asked me with confusion, "What's going on? You went the other direction!"

When I put Rikokou down, he explained, "We bumped into Captain Hitsugaya at my school when we picked up my gigai and he said that the entrance will be done in at least an hour. Earlier than we all expected, but at least we get to get there early."

Renji raised his eyebrows at me and asked, "Anything else we need to know?"

"Kenny isn't exactly sure if he'll be coming," I told him. "Luckily, I put Uohana as a backup incase something happens to him. As for Toushirou, his assistant, baldy and long eye-lash dude, they'll be arriving after we do."

Rikokou and Santona grabbed Renji and me by our hands and dragged us, both yelling in unison, "Let's go, you guys! We ain't gonna get any where, standing around all day!"

Only if I actually knew my grandfather personally and if I only knew where he was. I could have shown him what a great, energetic kids that Renji and I had, but it wasn't worth the trouble going through thinking those. The kids were kids and that's how they will remain until they mature fully. On top of that, I was almost certain that my grandfather was more than just a human.

I snapped out of my deep thoughts when I heard Kenny's booming voice say, "You ready to go through, Ichisan?"

I looked up and smiled at him. Nodding, I responded confidently, "Defiantly. Can't wait until I go back to see what they've done to my home town, to tell you the truth."

"Good, because neither can _those_ guys." Kenny nodded towards something or someone behind me. As I turned around, I saw shocked look popping out of nowhere on Renji's face. At first, I didn't know what he was shocked about, but when I fully turned around, Chad and Orihime were standing there.

"We're coming as well, Ichisan-san! Just like the old times when we came to save your dad!" Orihime cried out with eager.

I don't think Orihime heard Chad, but I heard him mutter, "Minus Uryu and Atrian. Don't understand why they aren't here."

I slapped myself on the forehead as I turned to the other Soul Reapers. I instructed them, "Forget about giving us the Death Moths. Anyone whom aren't Shinigami won't be able to summon them or will be able to have control over them. Which means Orihime and Chad will have to run for their lives while Renji, our kids and I could take our time."

"In other words," Renji quickly translated for me, "we'll run like hell as well."

"Open the gate! Open the gate! Open the gate!" was all Rikokou and Santona had to chant with excitement, because the Soul Reapers opened the entrance for us with annoyance.

As the kids ran in, Renji, Chad and Orihime chased after them. I quickly bowed as I told apologetically, "Sorry about those two. Watch after my company." I ran through the gates, yelling, "Guys! It's _my_ home town! Not yours! Minus Chad and Orihime! _GUYS!_"

When I ran out the other side of the entrance, I realized that I was falling from thirty feet in the air. As I fell towards the ground, screaming and closing my eyes while covering my face, all out of fear, I felt an arm surround my waist and Chad's voice saying, "Gotcha, Ichigo's kid."

When we landed, Chad put me down and Renji told me, "You scream pretty loud for a Soul Reaper who deosn't seem to have that much fear."

I was about to snap at him, but I heard Mr. Hats-And-Clog's voice saying, "Ah! Kurosaki-san! I've been expecting you ever since you left this world after everyone close to you died!"

I turned around and told him sternly when I saw the same Mr. Hats-And-Clogs, "And I've been expecting to be back for quite some time as well. But with Rikokou and Santona's education, I couldn't afford to leave. Up side now is that Center 46 allowed me to come with my kids and Renji just to protect my home town, if you know what I mean, Urahara."

A man with a short beard and head full black hair appeared behind him and I noticed that he had Shinigami clothes on as well. He was grinning from ear-to-ear as he told me, "So we finally meet, Ichisan Kurosaki. I've been dying to see you ever since I heard from my son about having a daughter!"

I started walking off as I told him sheepishly, "Whatever. I'm only interested in saving this town, mister."

"So, how _I_ see it, _Captain Kurosaki_, is that you're not interested in having a short conversation with me even if I told you that I was Ichigo Kurosaki's father himself. Okay! I'll be on my way now!" the man said as he started to walk off.

I ran in front of him and stopped him right in his tracks. I snapped at him, "Say that again? The part about my dad Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"I'm his father! But you wouldn't be interested in talking to old geezer like me!" he repeated himself, and I could have told from the smile on his face that he was enjoying himself at the sight of me being shocked to hear the news about him being my grandfather.


	7. Two Hollow Attacks, One Unexpected News

Chapter 7

As my grandfather started to walk past me, I grabbed his wrist and hit him in the shoulder on the same side as I threw him in front of me. I offered a hand as I said, "I ain't letting my gramps go. I don't know my family members that well, then I don't let them leave my sight until I get to know them."

The old geezer smiled at me as he said, "You're exactly like Ichigo. You know that?"

As he took my hand and got up, I responded, "Hear that all the time from all the captains and vice-captains."

Suddenly, I felt a presence of a hollow at a close by place. When I started to run, the old geezer yelled over, "What're you doing?"

"A hollow's near by! I'll come back as soon as possible!" I called back. "Rikokou, stay! I'll let you tag along tomorrow! I promise!" When I got to a house, I realized it was the exact same house that I lived in and I heard a screaming of a boy. The scream was not out of fear, but out of some sort pain. When I got inside, There was a woman with black hair lying on the floor, bleeding, and not too far away, a boy with bright yellow hair, barely able to breath. The hollow that was choking the boy was a hollow that looked like a huge bear.

I heard rapid footsteps coming from upstairs and a girl with dark brown hair showed up. When she saw me, she yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'll explain later! Just leave this hollow to me!" I told her rather calmly, but the girl disobeyed and ran foward.

That's when she yelled the most stupid thing ever, "Hey! Ugly! The one with a mask and huge hole in the chest! Let my brother go and come for me!"

I pushed the girl out of the way hard and took out my zanpaku-to as I yelled, "Ruler Of The Jungle!" When Takikanto appeared in blink of an eye, she quickly got in front of me and protected me as a shield.

The hollow fell back and Takikanto weakly told me, "It's all up to you now, Ichisan." As she returned back into the zanpaku-to, she expalined, "I'll be able to restore my energy back here. Just do what you need to do to save this family."

I pointed at the girl as I yelled, "Binding Spell 1!" When the girl got tied up and fell, I ran foward and striked the hollow right in the head. When the hollow disappeared, the girl tried to break free and I tried to warn her by screaming, "You idiot! Don't try to break it! If you do, you'll simply die! Don't you understand the concept of the powers of a Shinigami?"

She broke the spell, unharmed, and ran over to her brother. She was crying out with fear, "Chung-Jing! Wake up! CHUNG-JING!"

I walked up to her as shock started to build up and studied the boy. I told her calmly, "Don't worry. He's still alive."

The girl looked up at me and snared, "Who _are_ you?"

"Ichisan Kurosaki, Captain of the 12th company," I told her. It wasn't long before Renji came charging in. When he did, I asked, "Renji, be a dear and check if that lady near the door is still alive. If she's doing pretty bad, we always could call up Uohana and ask her to send over some of the Soul Reapers from her own company to heal up the woman."

Renji checked her pulse and told me, "Orihime should be able to heal up some of the things, but I doubt that her injuries are _that_ bad."

I bent down to look back at the girl straight in the eye. I asked her, "Can you seriously see me and that guy with red hair over there?" When the girl nodded, I asked her once more, "How long have you been able to see wholes, kid? When I say wholes, I mean the good ghosts with no holes in their chest and looks like their normal selves."

"Ever since I was little," she responded. As she got up, she snapped, "Who do you think you are, charging in, snot?"

I kicked her in the face two times and snapped, "I have lived more than ten of your lives, _snot_, so think twice before saying that to a Shinigami!"

Rikokou came running in as he cried out, "Mom! Santona's driving herself nuts and she won't leave anyone alone in peace! Urahara is doing his best to keep her still, but he's starting to fail! On top of that, I just got a message from the Soul Society that there'll be another attack less or more than 15 minutes right by the high school!"

I yelled, "Renji! Let's go! We don't have time to mess around any longer here! I ain't having my old high school get attacked!"

"If _you_ both are going," the girl said as she got up, "I'm going, too."

I yelled, "You're just a normal human being! I'm part Soul Reaper and part human! I have more power than you do to fight these creatures!"

"My family was attacked by one of them! Do you expect me to stand around and watch my friends die?" she yelled with frustration. When I just stared at her, she explained to me rather angrily, "Some of my closest friends hangs out at the school grounds at this time of the night! I don't want to lose any of them!"

I turned to Rikokou and ordered him, "Son, get into your gigai right now. Your father and I will head for the high school, but you have to stay with the girl to make sure that she doesn't get attacked by the hollows while you and the girl head for my old high school." I quickly took out my Soul Reaper beeper and quickly messaged Mr. Hats-And-Clogs to head for the high school while keeping a close watch on Rikokou and the girl before I said, "Renji, let's go. I won't allow my regular race to be killed."

"But Rikokou didn't get his full training!" protested Renji.

I glared at him as I told him, "Neither did Santona, but this is the best way that they could get experience if they're going to join one of the thirteen companies after they graduate from Soul Reaper Acadamy! Let's go! Urahara will have their back! Trust me!"

Renji looked doubtful at first, but he suddenly looked confident as he said, "In that case, let's go."

As Renji and I took off, I heard a cry of a hollow just around where my high school used to be. I ran faster as I yelled over my shoulder, "I'll meet you at my high school, Renji!"

Just as I arrived, a hollow that appeared to be some mixture of a tiger and a spider appeared and was looking around for targets. I quickly looked around and spotted few students hanging around. When I quickly got into my gigai form, I heard a male voice say, "Hey! Look there, guys! It's a _girl_! You suspect she knows Akira?"

"How would she when she seems to be a new kid?" another male said and the group of kids sniggered at me.

I yelled at them with anger, "Get away from here! _Now!_ It's not safe for you at this period of time!"

"Says who?" one of the boys asked.

I kicked all of them in the face and yelled as I faced my palm in the direction of the hollow, "Binding Spell 2!" When the hollow froze, I ordered the others, "Stay low unless if you want to get killed, idiots!" I forced myself back out of the body and took out my zanpaku-to.

The hollow said with a huge grin, "That's a mighty big one! Three times bigger and thicker than the zanpaku-to of legendary Ichigo Kurosaki from what I hear back where I come from! Since you look like a fresh meat, I'll eat you first!"

I sneered, "I'm one of the thirteen captains at the Soul Society, so I don't think that'll be happening at all! _Especially_ if it comes to me protecting my old home town!" I slashed the arms and legs off of the hollow and got ready to strike its head. When I noticed that the others arrived, I ordered them, "Take the boys away! I'm just about done and when I vaporize the hollow, I suspect that there'll be a huge explosion!"

They all obeyed what I told them to do and started to run. All except the girl. She looked up at me and said, "Thank you for helping my friends. And sorry that you'd have to protect my friends whom are jerks like me."

When she ran off and was out of earshot, I responded, "You're welcome. That's why I've come here. To protect my home town." I turned to the hollow and asked it, "Why have you come here, any ways?"

"One of the boys was my nephew, you see. I was his only relative left and I was to look after him when his parents died. And when they did in a tragic car accident at the railroad tracks, he came to this town. I knew that he was in misery, until he met that girl who thanked you. Akira Kurosawa, I believe her name was. Such a nice girl, I say. But when I died only a few months back, I knew he was struggling because he was an orphan and had no one to help him except his friends. It pains me so much to see my own nephew to have to go through this just because of me so I came here to finish him off," the hollow responded.

"That's a good story, but I didn't fall for it," I told the hollow in exchange. "The kids that your nephew was with all seems to be supporting him. That's what my dad's friends did for me. And as for Renji, he gave me the most support, even when my dad was going through the ceremony of becoming a normal human when I didn't know how it went." I looked at the hollow directly in the eyes as I added, "And too bad that you won't be able to quote-on-quote finish your nephew off because I'll be around as a student in my gigai form to watch over your nephew and my home town from nearly a century ago. And just out of curiosity, what's your nephew's name?"

"Knei-Gong. Knei-Gong Heckrand," the answer was as simple as that from the hollow.

Smirking, I said, "At least I know one of the people that I have to protect, now." I struck the hollow right in the forehead a pair of huge doors appeared. The handles were shapes of skulls and this was the first time I actually saw a hollow going to hell. As the hollow screamed with fear, I muttered, "Have fun in hell." When the hollow disappeared, I got back into my gigai and started to head back to the girl's house.

As I got inside, I got kicked in the face and a male's voice yelled, "What the bloody hell did you do, you crazy kid?"

The girl yelled at him, "Knei-Gong! Shut up and leave her alone! She saved your neck, dang it! If it wasn't for her, you could've been killed with the gang!"

Giving weak laughs, I told her, "Don't worry. My dad's friend taught me too well in situations like this." I jumped up and rotated 360-degrees four times and kicked the boy back in the face. When he fell after getting kicked the fourth time, I yelled, "What the bloody hell are you thinking kicking a female in the face, punk?" I looked at the girl and asked rather calmly, "You're Akira Kurosawa, right?" When the girl nodded, I asked, "Can I see you up in the attic for a minute or two? I want to have a look around the place and have a word with you in private." I looked over my shoulder and told Renji, "Renji, you can come as well." As Renji, Akira and I started to head up the steps, I instructed the others, "You guys are in charge of making sure that these guys are kept safe. Urahara, Gramps, you two better not mess around here. I could have you two reported to Center 46. Remember that."

When we reached the attic, Akira asked me, "How did you know that there was an attic here, lady?"

I simply told her, "Let's just say I used to live in this house when I was born. Just to let you know, this house is over a hundred years old, so take a good care of it."

"Don't worry," Akira told me. "Mom got the place fixed only about ten years ago."

As I walked around, looking through the boxes, I asked, "Did you find all these?"

Akira nodded as she told me, "The previous owner left all these in the house before they left. According to my great-great-great-great grandmother, she used to once live here as well. If I remember correctly from what my grandma told me, her name was Karin Kurosaki."

I smiled weakly as I told her, "Yeah. She did. In fact, she's my aunt. Meant to look for her the day she died, but never got around doing that. Never got anything done that I planned to do while I was over at the Soul Society before coming here to protect my home town." When I found a teddy bear with spiky looking felt surrounding the head in a box, all cramped up, I picked it up and studied it carefully. For some reason, it looked very farmiliar. As I turned it to look at the back, I saw that on the back of the head, it had what appeared to be a Quincy symbol, which bascally looked like a cross. I called, "Renji! Come over here for a minute? I need to ask you a question!" When Renji ran over, I showed him the back of the head of the stuffed animal and told him, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is that a symbol of the Quincy race?"

Renji violently nodded as he told me, "And it looks like it's been sowed onto the head. Where did you find this, Ichisan?"

As I got up, I said, "In one of the boxes. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad left it on his desk years ago when he was here as a student. I mean, that has been in Kurosaki's blood for generations. Mind you. Leave things in the open and we forget that it was ever there." I saw some beads of sweat coming down the stuffed animal's head and I said with a startle, "Is it me or is that thing actually sweating?"

Renji threw it past my head and grabbed my wrist as he quickly pulled me closer to him. From the direction of a male voice yell, "OW!" Akira ran down the stairs of the attic and we heard her rapid footsteps going down to the first floor. The stuffed animal got up by itself as it said, "Good thing that the girl is gone! I was waiting for her to get out so I could move around freely!"

"What the heck?" Renji yelled so loud that it rang in my ears. He looked at me and said, "Sorry about that, dear."

The stuffed animal slowly turned around to look at us and the same male's voice cried out, "Ichisan! It's you! I knew it would be you! I'm so glad!"

I gave a short scream and I hugged Renji tightly. I yelled, "What the heck _are_ you?"

"Ichisan-san! It's me! Kon!" the stuffed animal cried out. "That kid crammed me in the box like worthless thing. Sheesh! At least she could have washed me up and given me to her brother! That would've been better than being crammed up inside the box!" Kon pounced on me as he cried out with joy, "I missed you, Ichisan-san!"

I stepped on his face at the last second and snapped, "And I have a husband and two kids already, Kon. I'm not expecting to get a divorce soon. I wouldn't go out with you for as long as I live, any way." I picked him up and told Renji, "We should go down and calm down Akira. She must have been startled when she heard Kon yell because of getting hit by the wall."

When we went downstairs, Akira was already in panic. She asked rapidly, "What was that thing that screamed up in the attic?"

I sighed as I told her, "Before I tell you, I have to do something first." I took out the memory replacing instrument that I got as I became a captain and used it on all the humans except Akira. When they were all knocked out, I asked, "Can you all return these kids to their home? I'll take care of Akira's mother and brother." When they all left with the gang of boys, I lifted Kon up as I explained, "This is Kon. He's an old friend of mine from when I was around fourteen going on fifteen years old. Just to let you know, that was over one hundred years ago. When I say over, I _mean over_. In this stuffed animal, there's a candy that we Soul Reapers call Soul Candy. Of course, all of them were destroyed, but the Soul Reapers didn't realized that they missed one out and sent the remaining one with other pinoys, a different types of Soul Candies that we Soul Reapers could control easily. Kon was found when my dad had to turn into his Shinigami form, which was when _he_ was a fourteen or fifteen years old student in this very town. Lucky for Kon, we let him live even after he was discovered."

"You're _right_ I got lucky!" Kon yelled and when Akira squeaked, Kon's hands flew over his mouth. He whispered, "Oops!"

I looked at Kon and yelled, "Yo! Genius! Any other brilliant ideas to scare the girl? She's a human! Not a Shinigami!"

Kon pointed at me and yelled, "Not my fault! You should've taped my mouth! You should know that everything slips out of my mouth!"

"I'll let you go with just one warning, Kon. Pounce on another girl and you're dead!" Rukia's voice said by the entrance. When I looked up, Rukia and my dad were standing there. Rukia smiled as she said, "Hello, Ichisan. It's been long time since we last saw each other. When _was_ it that we last saw each other, dear? When you accepted your seat as a captain?"

I whispered, "Mom? Dad?"

My dad stepped out of the shadows and I saw that he was in his Shinigami clothes and had his zapaku-to that was three times smaller than mine tied to his back. He smiled at me as he said, "Guess who's back in buisness and is the captain of the eleventh company with Zangetsu by his side, Ichisan! Especially seeing that Kenpachi moved aside for me, saying he's just going to take the captain seat of the Fifth Squad!"


	8. New Times, Expected Changes, Old School

Chapter 8

I dropped Kon and I felt happiness slowly starting to fill my heart. I slowly walked over to my dad and my hands started to tremble as I slowly brought up my right hand up. My dad grabbed it as he said, "Ichisan, it's me. It really is. Toushirou came to look for me not too long after you left and I had bumped into Ganju. From there, Ganju brought Toushirou to me and all he and I did was talk. At the last second, I asked him to talk to Center 46 for me. When the Center 46 came themselves, they told me that they'll give me my powers as a Soul Reaper and Zangetsu back as long as I didn't try to pull off the trick on giving my powers away again." Tears rolled down my face as I threw my arms around him. He held me tightly as he whispered, "I'm glad to be back and working as a captain with you, too, sweethart."

"Dad, after how I treated you, you're still willing to work with me as a captain?" I asked in a whisper. That's when I started to feel guilty about what I said to him earlier in the day.

Rukia told me as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "He went through a lot of trouble just so he could get in touch with you a lot. As for me, I'm busy in my own company. For some reason, Ukitake wanted to give Ganju's brother a rightful ceremony so he's been hustling us a lot. This was my only chance to get away and avoid Kukaku. She scares the heck out of me that I really don't want to encounter her again."

"She got to you, too, eh? What did she do to you that you're afraid of her?" my dad asked.

Rukia punched him as she yelled, "That's none of your buisness, Ichigo! What happened between me and her _stays_ between me and her! As well as Ganju!"

Suddenly, my cellphone like device started to beep loudly. I checked it and started to run off in my Shinigami form after getting myself out as I called to them, "Fight all you want, but I just got an order from Soul Society!"

I arrived just outside Urahara's building and waited there for few minutes, but it wasn't long before a hollow came along. When one did, I finished it off with just one swing of my zanpaku-to. Renji, Rikokou and Santona appeared right behind me as Santona asked, "When are we signing up for school, mom?"

"I'm sigining us up first thing tomorrow morning," I told her. "Along with Toushirou, Rukia, my dad, Rangiku, baldy and the pretty boy."

"What about Kenny?" Rikokou asked me.

I turned to him as I said, "He'll have to sign himself up if he decides to come. As for now, we need to worry about where we'll all be staying while we are here."

Mr. Hats-And-Clogs opened his building door as he said, "I have room for three more. The kids defiantly could stay."

I nodded at Rikokou and Santona as I told them, "Go. Your father will look after you while you stay with Urahara." Without even looking at Renji, I could have told that he was going to protest and tell me to stay, but I stopped him by saying, "Renji, don't worry about me. I'm pretty sure I could figure something out. I mean, I know my town better than you know this place." I smiled at him as I said, "Go on. This is the easiest way you could find a place to stay. I'll be fine." I headed back to Akira's place and got my gigai before I started to head off.

A boy with dark orange hair and brown eyes snapped, "Who are you? A buglar?"

I asked him with shock, "You can see me? I mean, can you see me like Akira can?"

"My twin isn't the only one in the house that can see ghosts, you know," he told me. "Sakura Kurosawa. Leave in one piece or fight."

Akira stepped out and snapped, "Sakura! Are you trying pick fights again?"

I asked her without turning, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen going on sixteen next week. He's my twin brother," Akira responded.

I asked, "First year in high school this year?" When they both nodded, I kicked the boy hard in the chest as I said, "I lived more than ten of your lives. You'd better hope I don't get put in your class tomorrow when I sign up in order to stay disguised as a student, punk."

As I started to walk off, Akira asked me, "Do you have a place to stay?"

I flicked my hair back as I told her, "I'll find a place. See you tomorrow if I get put in your class when I sign up with my husband and kids along with few friends of mine. And just to warn you, warn your class not to call a guy named Ikkaku, who will be considered as one of the new studnets, the name of baldy. He hates it and it's most likely he'll come in with a wooden sword that he makes himself incase he has to walk around looking like a normal human being. Smell ya later!"

Sakura got up as he told me, "My sister wants to ask if you're sure you don't want to stay with us for tonight."

"I would send my husband over here so I could watch my kids, but that won't be necessary, really. I get the feeling you two could take care of your family yourselves without any Shinigami around. I'll come back if I need to," I told them. "Oh, and take care of Kon. Akira, I suggest you have your twin brother watch Kon. He tends to drool all over every girl he sees."

I walked off and stayed as far away from the house as I could for about three hours before I was sure that they were all asleep. I climbed the walls and went through the window of my old room and quietly got into the closet. Once I closed the door behind me, I got some shut eye. When I woke up, though, it was from loud noise. I heard Kon's voice yelling, "But I want to get out, I say!"

"Shut up, you idiot! Akira told me that the woman who was here yesturday said that you're a Soul Candy! I'm not letting you walk around in public and have some stupid kid pick you up and bring you some place where we can't find you!" Sakura yelled back.

I got into my school uniform and stepped out. I snapped, "Keep it down, for crying out loud!" Before I took one more step, I looked down to make sure I wasn't stepping on anything. When I realized that Kon was right underneath where I was about to step, I kicked him hard in the back, which sent him flying onto Sakura's bed.

Kon started to run towards me as he cried out, "Ichisan!"

I stopped him by grabbing his face and Sakura asked in shocked tone, "How did you get in there? I mean, you were outside!"

I picked up my backpack as I told him, "Your window. This was my old room so I remember every inch of house as though there's a map drawn laid out inside my head." I handed Kon over to Sakura as I told him, "You might not want to yell, to tell you the truth." I looked up at the ceiling and I told him, "And right above your bed, there's a handle that you could barely see. I didn't figure this out until I was in my senior year at high school, but just pull the handle down. There's a secret room up there and you might find a lot of my personal belongings up there. Can you make it into a room for me? I need a place to sleep and I don't want to sleep in the closet again. Your closet is way too messy for me." I got ready to jump out of the window as I told him, "See you at school! I'm going to meet up with Renji, Rikokou and Santona! Oh, and, Kon. Don't try to come up with anything funny."

I soon jumped out and landed on my feet. From my right, I heard Kenny's voice say, "I knew I'd find you some where around here. You seriously need to conceal your spiritual energy better."

I smiled at him as I said, "You know my dad still haven't taught me that, Kenny!" I turned to face him just as he was turning around and saw that his assistant was hanging onto his back. I asked, "Um, why's the little kid still hanging to your back?"

"What? Can't I hang to his back while he and I are in our gigai form?" she asked me.

"Not unless if you want to be known as the weird one at the high school," I responded as we started to walk. On the way, Renji, Rikokou and Santona caught up and I asked them, "You three ready?"

"Mom, do I have to wear the dress?" Santona asked.

"You want to be trans-sexual?" I asked back.

"Never mind, then," Santona muttered. When she saw Kenny, she asked, "Is he seriously going to school with us?"

Rikokou spat, "That's like asking if Captain Hitsugaya is seriously going to school with us, dumb-dumb!"

Renji yelled, "Rikokou! How many times do your mother and I have to tell your not to call anyone dumb? Not even your sister?"

We entered the high school and went straight to the main office. I told the people there, "Good day. We're here to sign up for the high school and start right away."

"Names?" the teacher at the desk asked in a lazy tone.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, also known as Kenny," Kenny responded.

The little kid popped her head over Kenny's shoulder as she said, "Yachiru Kusajika."

I pointed towards Renji, Rikokou and Santona one at a time as I said, "Renji Abarai, Rikokou Abarai and Santona Abarai. And I'm Ichisan Kurosaki. Later, few of our friends will be coming. There will be Toushirou Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"But they won't be arriving until few minutes before the bell rings," Kenny reminded me with confusion in his tone.

I looked up at him as I responded, "Someone could wait by the entrance, then" I turned to Renji and quickly said, "You could stay out there."

"Rukia and I will wait for them," my dad's voice said. "Sign us up as well, teacher dude! Rukia Kuchiki is her and I'm, uh, Ganju Shiba."

"Sign him up as Ichigo Higara. Ganju's just a friend of ours from the other town we lived in," Rukia quickly said. She hit my dad in the stomach as she snapped, "Don't use Ganju's name again and be glad that I'm not telling the Shibas, Ichigo!"

The teacher who was at the main office told us all, "You'll all be in class 1-3. I'll show you where the class is."

As he started to come foward, I quickly raised my hand as I said, "That won't be necessary. We'll just go around looking for the class ourselves. Gives us more time to remember which classes are located where."

The teacher sat back down as he lazily told me, "Suit yourself. I'm not the one to get into trouble if you kids are late to class."

When we got out of the office, my dad asked me, "You remember where the class is located?"

"First floor, down the hall, the second to last door on the left," I quickly recited. "You think I'd actually forget? No matater how long I've been away, I'll never forget." Turning around, I asked, "Are you sure you don't want Renji to keep a look out for the others, dad?"

Rukia responded for him, "He's sure. I want to have a short chat with Captain Hitsugaya when he arrives, any way. Your dad needs to be there in order to back me up."

"Back you up about what?" was all my dad asked, but he actually sounded sincere and clueless about what she was talking about. So was rest of us.

Rukia punched him in the stomach and snapped, "Let's just go, Kurosaki! Hitsugaya never really went easy on anyone except Hinamori, any way!"

My dad grabbed his stomach painfully and told me hoarsely, "See in you in class, Ichisan. Just cross your fingers that your mother won't beat me up as bad as Kukaku probably will if she was here."

As my dad ran out after Rukia, Rikokou asked me, "Um, mom? Is he seriously the legendary Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of 12th division that I was researching on? I'm only askin' because it doesn't seem like it's him."

I placed my hand on his shoulder as I told him, "You'll learn more about your grandfather later. For now, focus on school problems."

We all walked in and one of the students near by sneered, "Who the heck are you all?"

"The new students. Got a problem with that?" I sneered back. Looking around, I asked, "How many students in total are in this class?"

"Including myself, only about fifteen," one of the students told me and it was a girl who looked so much alike from one of the students that I had in my class when I was a student. When I looked over at her, she looked like a shy kid.

I said, "Thanks, kid." Looking at the group of kids in the corner that were together in group of thirteen kids, I asked in a loud voice, "Who was the one who sneered at us?"

A farmiliar looking boy stepped up as he said, "I did! You got a problem with that?"

"If you continue to talk like that, then yeah! I got a problem!" I snared and started to charge at him, but I felt a hand quickly grabbing me.

When I looked back, Kenny told me, "Ichisan! You should know better, considering you're in the highest rank back where we come from!"

My dad, Rukia, Toushirou, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yamichika appeared at the door. Toushirou looked at the scene as he asked me, "Is there anything going on here?"

As I forced Kenny to let go of me, I muttered, "No. Everything's fine." We all took a seat, but I sat right in front of the shy looking girl. The only reason for that was because I wanted to make sure that I got a seat right by the window.

Renji walked over to me and asked, "Ichisan, you sure you alright? I mean, seriously."

I looked up at him and told him with a weak smile, "Yeah. Don't worry about it. Just make sure that Santona and Rikokou doesn't get into a huge fight. You know how there are, right, Renji? I mean, if they get into a fight with those hoodlums over there, I'll keep my eyes on them. I promise." When Renji looked doubtful, I cried out, "What? I was known as the toughest hoodlum around the town! You can't blame me for that!"

He rolled his eyes as he said, "Fine."

When I saw Rikokou getting ready to pounce on Santona for something she might've said to him, I quickly pointed it out as I told Renji, "You'd better start right away, because Santona must've said something to tick him off right now."

Renji ran over and when he did, Ikkaku came over and sat in front of me, side ways, as he asked, "What's up with those two twerps?"

I shook my head as I told him, "You don't want to know. Trust me." As he raised his eyebrows at me, I cried out, "Seriously! _Shinpyou touhou_! They're always fighting over the smallest things ever! It's either Santona said something really bad or said something small to see if Rikokou would get ticked off. That's her personality!"

"Yo! Baldy! Are you going through a chemo-therapy?" one of the boys in the group yelled over to Ikkaku.

As he shot out of seat, I grabbed him around his shoulders as I yelled, "Ikkaku! Keep calm! Sit down and keep calm, I tell you! Don't let the baldy thing get to your head, man!"

Ikkaku struggled to get out of my grip as he yelled at me, "Let me go! You know I don't allow anyone to call me by that name! Let me go!"

"ICHIGO! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled at top of my lungs. "HE'S YOUR BUSINESS AND IT'S GETTING RIDCULOUS THAT I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOMEONE THAT I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR!"

My dad quickly ran over and held down Ikkaku and yelled loudly, "Ikkaku! She told you to keep calm! When she tells you to keep calm, do as she says! I know you love to fight and all, but you can't let everything get to your head! Understood?"

Ikkaku stopped struggling and I heard him mumble, "Yes, sir." When my dad got off him and walked off towards the others, Ikkaku sat up and whispered to me, "Dude, your dad's scary."

When I looked over at the girl, she asked me rather quietly that the others couldn't here, "Dad? What do you guys mean by that?"

I hit him in the head as I snapped at him angrily, "Be glad that I'm not Kukaku, you idiot!" I turned to the girl as I told her with a weak laugh, "Oh. Um, Ichigo's my, er, blood brother. People are always telling me that he's more like a dad to me, cosidering that he had my back so many times in the past." I hissed at Ikkaku in low voice so the girl wouldn't be able to hear, "You're so dead later, Ikkaku!"

"Sorry! I swear to god that you're just like Ichigo!" Ikkaku told me as he got up. As I raised my fist to him once more, he cried out, "I blame others from where we come from, man! They were the ones who told me but I didn't realize it until now! Don't hit me! Sheesh! You're just like Ichigo when it comes to hitting and bad tempers! But when it comes to being scary, you're kind of like Kukaku Shiba! You know that? Very quick tempered and willing to hit anyone who says something because of the slip of tongue! As scary as her, if you ask me!"

Rukia looked over shoulder and called to me, "Don't let what he says to you get to you, Ichisan! He's just bald and shamed to be one. Just keep that in mind."

Ikkaku took a wooden sword out and he was right in front of Rukia in blink of an eye as he snapped, "There's no one in here that's bald!"

Startled, I quickly took the sword away from him as I yelled, "You crazy? Weapons are not allowed, even if they're made out of wood!"

"But I need a sword of some sort to carry around!" Ikkaku protested.

Rukia and I hit him on the head at same time as we yelled in unison, "When someone says that no weapon of any sort is allowed any where, it means that no weapons will be used any where, stupid!"

Just then, a teacher came in with Sakura and Akira right behind him. I didn't notice until I heard their voice say in unison, "You're in this class?"

I looked up them and grinned from ear to ear. I said, "Akira! Sakura! Hoped that you two would be in this class!" I leaned on the sword as I told the teacher, "Teacher dude, mind the sword for today. My friend Ikkaku here brought a wooden sword that he made himself, saying he feels awkward without some sort of sword around him." As Rukia and I got off of Ikkaku, I hit him in the head once more as I said, "And as I said, Ikkaku, you're dead for comparing me to Ichigo and Kukaku! No one compares me to those two! _Especially_ not you!"

As I took a seat once more by the window, Akira sat down next to me and hissed, "How did you find out which class I was in?"

"I didn't. That lazy teacher in the main office gave me and few of my friends, including my family, this class to go to," I whispered back to her.

The teacher asked, "Can all the new students get up?"

When we did, the others quickly cried out, "We ain't saying a word."

"Fine, but you all have to give me a good fight later," I told them. As they got in front of the class with me, I quickly said, "I'm Ichisan Kurosaki." I snapped my fingers and they all got to either to my left or right of me and I told the class, "To my right, the closest to the furthest are Ichigo Higara, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Mandarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Just to warn you all, do _not_ call Ikkaku the name of Baldy. He'll try to beat you into pulps and it's not easy trying to calm him down." The class started to laugh as I said to Ikkaku, "Isn't that right, _Baldy_?"

When he started to lunge for me, my dad took quick hold of Ikkaku as he yelled, "She's higher rank then you, Ikkaku! Keep your calm!"

Smiling, I continued saying, "To my left, in order of closest to the furthest from me, are Yachiru Kusajika, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Rikokou Abarai, Santona Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto and Kenpachi Zaraki."

One of the students asked, "Why are you the one to introduce all of them including yourself, Kurosaki?"

I responded with a smirk, "Because they're all lazy." At the corner of my eyes, I saw my dad getting ready to jump and attack me, but I quickly grabbed his arm and threw him in front of me. I warned the entire class, "And if I catch anyone trying to attack me like he just did, I attack first. Just a warning to all of you, because I want everyone to know that I was the best known hoodlums there was in the town I used to live."

As we all took our seats again, I heard the boy who sneered at me when entering the room call over, "You're just as expected! Trying to act all tough!"

I turned to him and asked, "Can I ask you a question, kid?" When the boy looked surprised, I asked, "Is your name by any chance Knei-Gong Heckrand?"

"How did you know my name?" the boy asked in shock.

I looked out the window as I told him, "Let's just say a little friend of mine told me. There are some things you can't explain, after all. I mean, one of your last relatives died three months ago and your an orphan now, aren't you? You've been trying to act tough, but that failed. Now the only people that can support you are your friends."

Toushirou said to me in an warning tone, "Ichisan! Be careful on what you say!"

I looked at him and responded, "Toushirou, keep your calm, won't you? They won't really find out until the right time comes for them."

I could have told that the teacher wanted to say something but was holding back as he went on teaching the class. I barely paid attention in class, but around at eleven in the morning, my Soul Reaper cellphone started to beep uncontrably. The other Soul Reapers, Sakura and Akira's heads snapped towards me and I shot up from my seat as the teacher yelled, "What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

I cried out, "Sorry, but this is emergency! I really gotta go to, uh, bathroom! I'll be back as soon as possible!" When I saw Renji and Rikokou starting to get up, I snapped at them, "Stay! I'll need to borrow both of your notes later, any way!"

Santona got up as she cried out, "I'll be back as soon as possible as well! I gotta go, too!"

Rikokou grabbed her wrist and whispered something to her. When she sat back down, I called to him, "Thanks, Rikokou, for keeping your eye on your sister!"

I ran into the bathroom and got myself out of my gigai and ran out the building. It wasn't long before Rikokou caught up with me and said, "Don't start yelling at me. I blame dad."

"Where did you leave your gigai?"

"In the classroom. Dad says making a big commotion about me supposedly passing out will keep them distracted long enough while we fight the hollow," he told me. "Where's the hollow going to appear, any way?"

"At the playground near by," I responded. "From what the Soul Society says, the playground has been upgraded by technology so we should be careful not to break any of the new things that these people made."

When we arrived, we saw a little with black girl who looked cheerful playing on the slide. It wasn't long before a hollow appeared as it screamed, "_KILL!_"

I nodded at Rikokou as I told him, "Remember what the Soul Reaper Academy has been teaching you, Rikokou. The head is its vulnerable part." The little girl started run as she screeched with fear and Rikokou quickly ran towards the girl and picked her up. It was then when she started to cry, possibly because she starated to panic thinking that Rikokou was going to give her to the hollow, but at the last second, he vaporized the hollow. I walked up to him with a smile and while clapping. I told him, "Not nice to make the little kid think that you were going to give her to the hollow, but nicely done in getting rid of the hollow, son." When Rikokou put down the little girl, I patted her on the head as I sweetly said, "Go along, dear. You're safe for now." The little girl looked up at me tearfully before she ran off with another huge smile on her face.

As Rikokou and I ran back to the high school, he asked me, "How are you so sure about making sure that she's going to be safe?"

"I'm not. But I just want her to feel at ease right now," I told him. "She's just a whole, Rikokou. The older ones, you have to be truthful with, but the little ones, you have make them feel secure. You have to make them feel as though nothing bad will happen to them." When he looked at me questioningly, I quickly translated, "In other words, you have make them feel as though you'll always be there to protect them, son." When we got back into the class, I pretended like I didn't know what was going on as I asked while staring at Rikokou's gigai, "What happened to _him_?"

The Soul Reapers turned to look at me very slightly and knew right away that I was just acting. Santona shrugged as she quickly lied, "He just fainted a little after you left the classroom."

Rikokou and I looked at each other and I gave him a slight nod. As he got into his body, I slapped his back as hard as I could. When he shot up, screaming with pain as his hands flew to his back, I said, "Sorry for slapping you hard. At least you're out of your unconciousness." The other students looked confused as I went back to my seat. I looked up at the teacher as I asked sheepshily, "What? I got Rikokou awake, didn't I? Let's get on with the schedule! We'll only be wasting time if we just sit around here doing nothing!" The teacher shook his head as he continued to teach the class. As for me, all I could think about was what other things could have changed over the years that I've been gone.


	9. Fighting To Defened As A Hoodlum

Chapter 9

After school was over, I walked around the town with my friends. My mind was some place far away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping with a startle, Rukia told me, "Sorry to startle you, but you weren't listening to what Kenny was asking."

I looked up Kenny as I told him, "Sorry for wandering off there, Kenny. What was your question again?"

"Where're you sleeping? I mean, we all found a place, except you," Kenny repeated.

"Um, let's just say I have two friends whom are letting me stay with them. Only problem I have at their place is Kon," I quickly told him.

"Kon? He's still alive?" my dad asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Nodding, I said, "Akira and Sakura Kurosawa."

Santona and Rikokou begged in unison, "Can one of us stay with you, mom? Please? We can't stand to be in the same room with each other for more than twelve hours!"

"Deal with it. The room right above Rikokou's room has room for only one person," I snapped at them. "And if you two can't stand to be in the same room for certain amount of time, then this is a good time for you to learn." When I looked over to Toushirou, I saw that he had some what of worried look on his face. I told the others, "You guys go on ahead. Toushirou and I will find you later."

Rangiku asked, "You sure, Captain Kurosaki?"

"Yes. I'm sure. By the looks on your captain's face, he's worried about _something_, apparantly," I told her. "And if I know him well enough, I know that he won't talk about this kind of problems with anyone except me and Assistant Captain Hinamori." When they all walked off, Renji looking doubtful about leaving us alone, I asked Toushirou, "Tell me all the b.s., Toushirou. What's wrong?"

Toushirou frowned as he responded, "I get this feeling that something's not right. I mean, in the Soul Society. I'm leaning towards the fifth company about one of the divisions having trouble of some sort. On top of that, the problem is quite bad. At least, that's what I'm sensing."

"If there _is_ a problem, I'm leaning on Ichimaru," I told him with a shudder. "Never trusted him from the beginning. I mean, there's something about the way he smiles that makes him look untrustworthy. Know what I mean?"

Toushirou nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah. I know exactly what you mean. After he pulled the stunt of Aizen's fake death with Aizen himself, no one trusted him. But some how, he managed to gain half of the respect back that who knows what he could've done."

Akira's voice asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Our head snapped towards where he voice came from and I quickly said, "Akira, meet Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Company."

Akira nodded slightly at him and asked, "Where's the others?"

"I told them to go ahead without us for now," I told her. "Toushirou was getting a little freaked out about what might have happened back in Soul Society." We heard Santona's scream and I quickly said, "Toushirou! Let's go! That was Santona screaming, man!" As we started to run as fast as we could in our gigai, I called to Akira, "See you tomorrow, Akira!"

When we arrived at the location where Santona's scream came from, we saw the boys in the class that I was in beating her up while few others were getting tied up tightly. Toushirou's voice cried out, "Kurosaki! Watch your back!"

When I turned to look at him, few of the boys grabbed him already and was starting to tie him up. Anger started to rise as I screeched, "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it, you punks!"

I beat up Knei-Gong first before I went through his pockets to look for a cellphone. Rest of the gang yelled at me, "What are you doing?"

When I found a cellphone in his pocket, it looked more updated. I pressed the number for hospital and when a hologram of an operator appeared above the screen, I asked, "Can I get several ambulances several streets down from the high school? There are a group of punks getting ready to beat up my friends and considering I'm the only one that's not tied, I'll have to beat them up myself. In other words, I have to fight for my friends' lives and I'll need the amublances for ... . Let's see. Fifteen kids regularly in the class, minus the shy looking kid and Akira and Sakura. So that'll be ambulances for twelve males, one of them who's already down."

"Ambulances will be right over," the operator replied. "It'll be at least ten minutes before they get there."

As I hung up, I said, "Great, because that's all the time that I need." I quickly kicked the guys who was holding onto Toushirou to free him from their grip. Once he was free, I quickly told him, "Untie the others while I fight off these guys to buy you some time." Toushirou quickly nodded and did as I asked him to.

Ikkaku and Renji ran by my side and asked, "You need any help?"

I told them, "Ikkaku, stay if you want, considering I know how much you love to fight. Renji, leave with Santona and Rikokou. If I get beat up badly here along with you, there'll be no one to look after those two and lead the 12th company. Tell Kenny to go along with you. He'll be a big help if Ikkaku and I get beat up badly here today." On Renji's side, I saw a guy jumping on him and tried to stab him with a knife. I pushed Renji out of the way and quickly reacted by kicking the knife out of the hand. As I punched the boy in the stomach, I yelled, "What did I say about anyone getting caught when they try to attack first if I catch them? I'll refresh your memory if you forgot! I beat them up first, boy!"

Renji quickly grabbed Rikokou and Santona as cried out, "This fight is in both of your hands! Be careful, Ikkaku! Ichisan!"

Toushirou and Rangiku looked at me questioningly as Kenny and Yachiru ran with Renji, Rikokou and Santona. Kenny stopped for a moment as he yelled, "C'mon! Ikkaku will have her covered! With him around, she won't have any problems! Trust me! I know this guy and he's kind of a retard from time to time, but he knows what he's doing with the head of the group around!"

Toushirou called to me, "Good luck, then, Kurosaki! I do hope you still remember how to fight as well as you used to!" He looked over to his assistant as he snapped, "Let's go, Matsumoto! We'll just leave this to Kurosaki and Ikkaku!"

When they ran off, I asked Ikkaku without looking at him, "You ready, Ikkaku?"

He quickly responded, "Yeah. I'm always ready to fight."

I looked around at the punks that was surrounding us as I told him, "Good, because all of them have the expression that's asking same question."

"What?"

"Who does this Baldy think he is?" Ikkaku started to scream his head off as he charged foward and I warned the kids, "Better watch out, kids!"

When they started to laugh, I threw Ikkaku's wooden sword to him and he started to beat them up with it. It wasn't sharp, which was what I expected, but it was hard enough to knock half of them down unconcious. I beat up the rest, all except one. Just as Renji came back running from where he ran off, the last kid took out his pocket knife and stabbed me right in the side without warning. Renji stopped in middle of his tracks and looked horrified and shocked at the same time.

Smiling weakly at him, I gasped, "Hey, Renji! You came back for what reason?"

When I fell on my knees, I heard Ikkaku sharply turn around and cry, "Captain Kurosaki!"

I didn't see this coming, but I felt sharp pain in my back and I screamed as though my back was being ripped open. I stopped when I felt the knife out of my back and I fell foward. I felt Renji's hands catching me as he told me in a panic, "Ichisan! It's going to be okay!"

I leaned against his shoulder and I heard Sakura's voice yell, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Yakiru? Aren't you a friend of my twin?"

"Of course I am, you idiot! That's why I'm attacking this girl and her friends!" the boy who stabbed me yelled back.

Sakura answered angrily, "You'll pay for what you did to Akira's new friends, punk! You may be one of her friends, but I'll risk my social status with her even if it means losing it by beating you up for this girl!"

Renji's grip got a little tighter on my shoulders as he sneered, "Sakura! Stay out of this! She's what you would call my girlfriend! Anyone who hurts Ichisan dies in my hands!"

I grabbed onto Renji's arm as best as I could as I gasped at him quietly, "Renji! No! Get my dad instead for me! He has more experience in fighting normal people! I don't want to risk your life because of me!"

Renji helped me up and handed me over to Ikkaku as he ordered, "Hold onto her for me." When I coughed, I tasted blood in my mouth and I had to spit some out.

"You want to fight, then fine!" the boy named Yakiru yelled.

I saw him charging towards Renji with the knife foward but Renji did something I couldn't imagine him doing at the very last second. Renji grabbed Yakiru's wrist that held the pocketknife at the very last second and pried the knife away. As Renji threw it aside, he snapped, "You have the disadvantage now, kid."

Renji twisted Yariku's arm and I heard a loud crack and Yariku fell onto his knees as he screamed, "Mercy! Show me some mercy, won't you? You broke my arm!"

Renji let go of him and warned him saying, "I'll let you go this time, but next time you do that to Ichisan, trust me when I say this. I _will_ kill you." Renji came over to me and Ikkaku and he picked me up in his arms as he quietly told Ikkaku, "I'll take her to Urahara's place. You worry about yourself and find a place to sleep, won't you?"

I gasped for breath all the way and by the time we arrived at Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' place, I had already lost a lot of blood. Renji lay me down in a room as he ordered Urahara, "Get Orihime for me."

"But - ," Mr. Hats-And-Clogs started to say but he was interrupted.

Renji yelled, "I told you to get Orihime for me! My wife's dying here!" As Mr. Hats-And-Clogs ran off, I saw tears forming in Renji's eyes as he quietly begged, "Don't leave me, Ichisan."

Orihime came running in not too long later as she quickly told Renji, "Give me some room, Renji-kun! I need some space in order to heal her!" The last thing I heard was Orhime muttering, "I reject." With just that, everything went black.


	10. The Unexpected part 1

.Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes, the entire room was dark and I felt a blanket on top of me. I sat up and looked out the window, only to find that it was night time. I stood up and walked out of the room with my bag over my shoulder as I heard Rikokou's voice ask in tired tone, "Santona? Where are you going this late at night with your school bag? It's your turn to stay with mom."

I turned around and kissed Rikokou on the forehead as I whispered to him, "Rikokou, honey? Go back to sleep. You must be awefully tired."

I saw Rikokou's eyes shining brightly in the moonlight as he cried out with joy, "Mom! You're awake!"

As I hugged him tightly, I heard several doors open. Renji's voice called, "Rikokou! Keep your voice down!"

I quickly kissed Rikokou on the forehead again as I whispered in his ear, "Let's keep this a secret between us two. I'll see you inside the class in the morning."

With just that, I quickly ran off and headed straight for my old home. I climbed the wall and went through Sakura's window, but landed with a small crashing sound. Sakura sat up and stared at me as he hissed, "What are you doing here? You should be at a hospital!"

"Don't worry! My friend Orihime healed me with her power," I whispered. "Now move aside for me? I'll just go into my small room above your bed." When he moved aside, I quickly told him, "Don't worry about waking me up. I'll manage to get up in time by myself." Once I closed the door, I looked around and realized it looked just like a regular bedroom. I sat down on the bed and started to think about what Toushirou told me about Aizen and Ichimaru. I took out my cellphone device from the Soul Society and messaged them to send me the communicating technology. It was time to try to keep in touch with the Soul Society every now and then.

When I got to school in the morning, Renji's voice asked me from behind, "Where'd you go last night?" I turned around to face him as my felt my face burn up. He was frowning deeply at me and I knew that he was more serious than he ever was. He repeated, "Where'd you go last night? Rikokou came running into the room where I was after I told him to stay quiet and he said that you left. Where'd you go?"

"Akira and Sakura's place," I told him quietly. "Sakura has a spare room in his bedroom so I'm using that as my own bedroom. I mean, if it isn't my old spare room where I kept my private things as a child, I don't know where else to go."

He hugged me tightly as he snaped, "Do you even have any _idea_ how much I was worried about you? I'll tell you! I was worried sick that something might have happened to you!"

I hugged him back as tightly as I could as I whispered, "I'm sorry, Renji."

I heard Yakiru's voice hiss in my ear, "Mark my words, Kurosaki! I'm going to kill you when you have your guards down!"

As I turned around to look at him, Renji held me in a protective way. My dad appeared out of nowhere with Kenny and Kenny growled at him, "If you're gonna kill her, good luck getting past me, because I'll act as her body guard. Oh, and here's a reminder. Anything that has sharp blades, it's like there's no blade at all when it's used to attack me."

I tore myself away from Renji as he and I walked up to Kenny. I hissed, "What are you thinking, Kenny?"

"From what I've heard that Urahara told me and the others, you still have a lot of things that you need to reteach yourself, Ichisan," Kenny told me. "But from I can see, you have the ability to be in the captain seat of the eleventh company, but perhaps even in one of the highest seats of Center 46. Just work on being used to be back in your human form." With just that, he walked off.

I looked at my dad and he told me, "He's right, you know." He snapped his fingers as he said to the rest of the group, "Let's go. I ain't getting in trouble because of _you_ lot. It's not like I'm in my old high school days any more, you know! It would've been better, though."

As they all walked into the classroom, Rikokou and Santona quickly stopped in front of me. Santona asked in worried tone, "Why'd you go off in middle of the night?"

"I just didn't want to worry all of you," I told her with a smile. "Don't worry about me, Santona. Just worry about yourself and make sure you don't get jumped on again. Okay?"

As she nodded, Renji put his right arm over my shoulders as he said, "We should get inside the class now, guys."

As we started to head towards the door of the class, we heard someone getting kicked from behind us as Rikokou said, "Don't think about attacking Ichisan Kurosaki, boy!"

I looked back as I told Yakiru, "Yakiru, I'm not sure what kind of stunt you're trying to pull on me, but it's not going to happen."

When I was so close to entering the classroom, Yakiru yelled, "I know your secret, Kurosaki! I know Ichigo's secret as well! That's why I was trying to kill you yesturday! Because I knew that once I killed you for good, I would have been able to kill Ichigo!"

I told Rikokou, Santona and Renji, "Go inside." I called, "Ichigo! Kenny! Get over here right now! I need your back up!"

When my dad and Kenny came out, Yakiru snared, "Oh, did I forget to mention that I know what Rukia Kuchiki is as well?"

I snapped at him angrily, "Can you shut up for a minute or two? Let's just go outside and talk about this!"

Kenny grabbed him and said, "Let's go to the court yard. It'll be easier if we took him like this out there."

As we walked past our teacher, I quickly said, "The four of us will be back in a few minutes, teacher dude." When we were outside, I asked Yakiru, "What is our secret that you know about?"

Yakiru looked up at me as he snared, "You're really a Shinigami! Along with Ichigo! Oh, and guess whatelse I know! Ichigo's real last name is Kurosaki and he's your father! You're both the best hoodlums known in this town from over a century ago!"

My dad and I were both shocked that he knew all this. My dad asked, "Who told you all this, kid? I mean, there's no way that you could've known that we were Soul Reapers!"

"A guy named Aizen came every now and then," Yakiru replied. "He said that you guys were evil! He even told me if I joined him and the arrancar, I would become the strongest creature known to earth!"

Kenny and my dad both took this as a great shock. Kenny asked, "Ichigo, the Gotei 13 beat him when you were part Shinigami yourself, didn't we?"

"I'm pretty sure we did," my dad replied in a mutter. He turned to Yakiru as he asked, "I have several questions about Aizen. Did he mention anything about trying to declare a war on the Soul Society sooner or later?"

"Yeah, he did. Why?" Yakiru asked with sudden interest.

"Dad, we should be warning Renji, Matsumoto and Toushirou," I told my dad as we all ignored Yakiru's question.

Kenny replied for my dad, "That would be the logical thing to do, but we need to warn all the other captains in the Soul Society first. Especially Center 46."

"Not only that, I don't see why Aizen wants to declare a war again," my dad added. "I mean, Orihime and Chad was already put into danger once and if there's another war, then that means that they have to be put into another rough training."

Kenny and my dad suddenly turned to look at me and I cried out, "What?"

"You're stronger than Renji, so it means you'd be the one mostly likely chosen to train Chad if he needs to be brought forth to fight by the Soul Reapers' side again," my dad told me.

I yelled, "No way! I'm not training my own godfather! As strong as he may be, I am _not_ taking responsibilities of training him! If it was Tatsuki-san that we were talking about, fine! Other wise, forget it!"

Kenny changed the subjects by asking me, "Can you just bring Chad here? He's the one who will most likely put some senses into this boy."

"Gladly," I responded and got into my Soul Reaper form. I poked Yakiru in the eyes and his hands flew over his eyes as he screamed. "You better not fool around here, Yakiru," I told him.

"And you better not poke me again, Ichisan Kurosaki!" he hissed as he looked at me directly in the eye.

I jumped back as I cried out, "You can see me?"  
"Of course I can! Ever since you guys arrived, Sakura and Akira's ghost seeing abilities rubbed onto me! The night you arrived, I met Aizen for the first time ever! That's when he offered me the spot as a arrancar!" Yariku yelled with frustration.

I quickly said, "I'll get Chad and Urahara!"

"Make sure you leave Orihime! She might go crazy if she sees us beating this kid up, if that ever happens!" my dad called back.

I quickly ran towards Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' place and found Mr. Hats-And-Clogs with Chad in the training area. When Chad caught a glimps of me stopping at the entrance, he said with surprise, "Ichigo's kid!"

As Mr. Hats-And-Clogs turned around to look, I said, "Urahara, Chad, come with me to the high school. We have a new problem that'll be heading to this town or the Soul Society sooner or later. But first, there's something you need to hear from a student in my class named Yakiru."

Mr. Hats-And-Clogs frowned suddenly as he responded, "This sounds serious, Kurosaki-san. What's this all about?"

"Aizen's going to attack and he offered Yakiru, a normal human being, a spot of arrancar," I replied and both Mr. Hats-And-Clogs and Chad looked shocked at the news that I have delievered to them. "And we need you, Chad, to talk some sense into the boy. As for you, Urahara, I don't know why but my dad and Kenny asked me to bring you along as well."

They were silent for awhile, but Mr. Hats-And-Clogs said, "Very well. Let's go, Chad. We'll continue the training after we come back."


	11. The Unexpected part 2

Chapter 11

At the court yard, we heard the entire story from Yakiru. By the time he finished, Mr. Hats-And-Clogs said, "This is bad. If Aizen is trying to declare a war again, it must mean that he must be after something powerful that I created that even I can't stop myself."

"Urahara-kun! Don't tell us you went off and created something as dangerous as last time Aizen declared a war!" my dad yelled with frustration. "Last time he did, Chad almost got killed and I almost put Orihime's life at risk! You know I can't afford to put their lives at risk again along with those two kids that Ichisan is staying with!"

I yelled, "How many times do I have to say that Sakura and Akira don't have any fighting abilities, dad? I already told you that they're just like we used to be when we were regular human beings! The only reason you became part Shinigami was because mom didn't have enough energy and power to fight the hollow that attacked your family! As for me, the only reason I became part Shinigami was because you thought you were getting too old to fight! You sure didn't have any fear when you put your own life at danger along with mine!"

Chad said to Yakiru, "Hey, kid, you didn't tell Aizen that you'll join, did you?"

He shook his head as he told Chad, "No. I told him that I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Tell him you need more time then, but just end up not joining," Chad replied. "Aizen used to be a captain in the Gotei 13 and turned out to be a bad one. Almost killed his own assistant. Thank god Toushirou Hitsugaya was there to fight Aizen and help her when he did. Otherwise, she would be dead."

Yakiru looked taken a back as he asked with shock, "He tried to kill his own assistant?"

Kenny nodded as he told Yakiru, "According to Toushirou, Aizen told her that he got some other Soul Reapers in his and her company, which is the fifth company, to kill her while fighting, but they all failed. So, he felt that he was left with no choice except to kill her himself. When he told her that, he struck his zanpaku-to right through her stomach and said his farewell. She was in a pretty bad state when we brought her to the fourth company headquaters to heal her up."

"You see why you can't join on Aizen's side, Yakiru?" I asked. "I've heard that he's done bad things, but I didn't imagine how bad it would be. This is actually my first time hearing the story as well."

"Then how are you so calm?" Yakiru asked me.

I responded, "We captains are trained by Center 46 and the assistant captains have been trained by all the captains. Of course, I needed extra help from people like Renji."

"You mean all the guys that you came with are what you call Soul Reapers?" Yakiru asked.

"Well, almost all of them. Chad and Orihime are actually wholes that came with us from the other realm," I explained. "Kenny came with his assistant on his own free will, considering he used to be the captain of the eleventh company and is now a vice captain at the thirteenth company. As for the Toushirou, he's the captain of tenth company, so it makes sense of why he would come, more or less. Matsumoto is Toushirou's assistant captain and she came for reason, apparantly. As for Ikkaku and Yumichika only came because they're in eleventh company. Ikkaku is I believe the third seat and Yumichika is the fifth seat." I asked the others, "Why did Yumichikia choose fifth seat instead of fourth? I mean, he's a good fighter so I don't see why he took lower seat than the seat that he could get as the best."

"He wanted to take the third seat, but Ikkaku took that seat already. The next best would've been fourth, but to Yumichika, number four looks ugly and number five looks more or less like number three," Kenny explained. "Pretty weird guy. I'm saying this because I know him quite well."

When the bell for break rang, I slapped myself in the forehead as I cried out, "Crud! I forgot about the class!"

"How am I supposed to get my notes, then?" Yakiru yelled.

"Doesn't Akira and Sakura lend you notes?" Kenny asked. When Yakiru shook his head no, Kenny asked, "The twerps that you were with yesturday?"

"They only let me in the gang because Akira told them to let me join," Yakiru explained. He looked up at me and apologetically told me, "I'm sorry about attacking you like that yesturday, Ichisan. The night you and the others appeared, Aizen came to me, just like I said. And he asked me to kill you if possible at all. And the pocket knife was the first thing I could think of." He looked away in shame as he continued on saying, "I didn't know that he was the kind of person you guys just said. I thought he was on the good side. I mean, he _said_ he was good, at least."

"Saying and actually being what they say isn't the same," my dad told him. "You must realize that. For all you know, we could tell you that we're the worst people that you'll ever meet, but it could turn out that we're the kindest people in the world. You understand, my boy?"

Yakiru nodded as he responded quietly, "Yes, sir."

As we all got up, my dad ruffled Yakiru's hair as he siad, "Good. I just wanted to make sure you knew what we were telling you about."

They all headed back inside to head for the classroom. When they were gone, I turned to Yakiru as I asked him, "You coming?"

Yakiru just sat there, looking glum. He took out his pocket knife and threw it aside. He glumly said, "I still can't believe I thought that Aizen was a good guy and that I tried to kill you."

"Don't worry about it, Yakiru," I told him. "The good thing is that you didn't take his offer on becoming a arrancar. If the captains say that the arrancar things are as bad as they are, then they must be getting even stronger than before. But we'll need your help." When he looked up at me with a stare that said I was out of my mind, I slowly said, "Well, kinda. I first want to see what Captain Hitsugaya has to say. Of course, all of the Gotei 13 captains work together as a team." As I started to walk off, I told him, "Oh, by the way. If you really want the notes that bad, I'll ask my husband or my kids to give you the notes."

"You have a family of your own?" Yakiru asked with interest.

I nodded as I told him, "That story is not for now. I'll tell you later on, but we have to get going. I need to get my notes as well. Remember?"

When we got inside the classroom, Renji grabbed my wrist as I walked past him as he asked, "Everything alright, Ichisan?"

I kissed him on the cheek as I said, "Yeah. I just need to borrow your notes to copy later. That is, if you don't mind, Renji."

"Of course I don't mind, dear," he replied. He handed the notes over to me as he said, "Just drop them off to the girl at Urahara's place. She'll give it to either me, Rikokou or Santona." Renji followed me to my seat without me noticing. As I put his notes in my bag, he whispered in my ear, "Can I talk to you at the place you're staying at? I mean, in the room that you're using, that is. I really need to talk to you after school."

Without turning, I asked, "Does Urahara know that he might have to keep Santona and Rikokou under control by himself?"

"He stopped by shortly after the break bell rang," Renji explained. "I told him then that I might be running a little late today."

I turned to him and laid my head on his shoulder as I said, "Okay. You want the others to tag along while we're heading there or you want to walk alone with me along the way?"

"Alone with you. I forget how it felt like to be just alone with you," Renji replied.

Suddenly, the girl who was sitting behind me was moaning. When Renji and I looked at her, she whimpered, "You two are not from here. Neither are your friends. Who _are_ you, exactly?"

Renji and I dragged her to outside before Renji asked, "How do you know if we're not regular students like you?"

"I don't know how I did it, but it was almost as though I went into your mind," the girl said. "I heard voices. _Your_ voices, to be exact, really. I heard things like Soul Society, Shinigami, Captain Aizen of the Fifth Company. On top of that, I felt evil presence. It was not human, for sure."

"Does that mean you can sense our spiritual energy as well?" I asked.

The girl looked up at me as she said, "I don't exactly know what you mean, but I feel some sort of vibration that's stronger than that huge guy. Kenpachi, I think you said his name was. From what I can sense, your vibration and his are the strongest of the entire group."

Renji leaned over to me as he asked in low voice, "What do you think we should do with this girl?"

"I would say send her to Soul Society by conducting the ceremony, but that would be pointless and kind of cruel, considering she's not even dead," I responded. I offered her a hand as I said, "Get up. We'll stick by your side, but under only one condition." When she looked up at me with a questioning look, I said, "You have to help us on something very important and never tell anyone our secret."

She took my hand as she said, "I'm Harin. Harin Jenkins."

Renji suddenly asked me, "You sure that you don't want to conduct the ceremony on her?"

"You sure you want to get kicked out of your seat and get executed?" I responded.

Renji opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. A moment later, he said, "Good point, but wouldn't it be you who would get executed?"

"Wouldn't it be you who would get executed if I told Center 46 that I wasn't around when you did a ceremony on a human?" I replied.

Renji started to head towards the school building as he cried out, "I give up!"

"Of course you do! I've been taught by Kenny to come up with a good come backs all the time in case you said things like that!" I called to him. I turned back to the girl named Harin as I said, "Let's go in."

The second I walked into the classroom, Akira cried out, "Ichisan! Is it true that you almost got killed yesturday?"

The entire class looked at me in shock. Well, all except Yakiru, who didn't even try to make eye contact with me. I was only lucky enough that the teacher wasn't in the classroom at the moment, or he would have most likely flipped out on me. I turned to look at her and nodded as I responded, "Yeah. I'm not saying names, though. Luckily, Renji and your brother came in time to help me out. Got stabbed on the side and in the back."

Yakiru turned to look at me as he asked, "One question I've been meaning to ask. How the heck did you recover so fast if this happened yesturday?"

I frowned at him as I said, "Let's just say I have a friend with special talents." As he got up and started to walk out the door, I snapped, "Wait." I turned to look at Akira and Sakura as I asked them, "Guys, is it alright if my gang went over to your place to talk tomorrow? There's something very important that they and I have to talk. You two have to be in the discussion as well."

Akira and Sakura looked at eachother briefly before they nodded together. Sakura quickly said, "We'll try our best to get our mom and our little brother out of the house, but it's not a promise that they won't be around."

I nodded and told both Yakiru and Harin, "Yakiru, Harin, I expect to see you both there as well. My gang and I have something to discuss with you two along with Akira and Sakura. Understood, you two?"

They both nodded understandingly and Yakiru said, "If the teacher asks, I'm just trying to clear my head."

When he left the classroom, Akira walked over to me and asked, "What's with him?"

I shook my head as I told her, "I'll tell you tomorrow. The others don't know what happened either, so Renji, Sakura, Ikkaku and I'll just tell you tomorrow. Alright?" When my cellphone from the Soul Society started to beep violently, I yelled, "Renji! You're taking this round!"

Renji quickly ran over as he asked, "Where's the location?"

"The playground. If you see a whole of a little girl there, can you perform the ceremony on her? It would be the best thing," I told him.

He slightly nodded as he muttered, "I'm on my way." He got himself out of his gigai, leaving me to catch it, and cried out, "Rikokou! Let's go if you want to fight another hollow with your old man!"

Santona got ready to catch Rikokou's gigai as he got himself out. Renji and Rikokou ran off as Santona asked, "Why is it always Rikokou that gets to fight?"

"Because you were never told by your teacher," I responded. "Any way, you're not in the right grade level yet. When time comes, you'll have your first fight with a hollow."

When the teacher walked in and saw Rikokou and Renji's gigais, he asked, "What happened to these two Abarais?"

Santona and I cried out without even thinking, "I blame Kenny!"

Kenny's assistant popped over Kenny's head as she cried out, "Hey! That's not fair! Stop blaming Kenny for everything!"

Laughing weakly, I said, "Sorry about that, Ken. You're the toughest guy in this classroom at the moment." I instructed Santona, "Take your own notes and lend it to Rikokou. I don't want to hear complaints from him tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," she responded as she rolled her eyes while putting Rikokou's gigai in his seat.

As I did the same with Renji's gigai, I added, "And I don't want to see you roll your eyes at me again. If you do, I'm having Urahara-kun's assistants deal with you."

The bell for end of the break rang and when I looked at the clock, it was only twelve-thirty in the afternoon. We all took our seats and our teacher went on teaching math. Forget which type it was, but I really didn't show interest. All I knew was that it had something to do with pre-calculus. Although I took down good notes for myself and Renji, it was so obvious to everyone in the class that my mind was some other place far away. I was lucky enough that the teacher didn't even seem to notice at all.

Considering my mind was far out of the world, the time has gone by really quick and before I knew it, the school had ended. As the end of the school bell rang at three in the afternoon sharp, I felt a finger tap my shoulder and heard Sakura's voice yell in my ear, "Dude! Come back to earth because school just ended!"

I jumped with a startle as I looked up at Sakura. I stood up and started to put my books away as I said, "Uh, yeah. Thanks for snapping me out of my thoughts."

As I flung my bag over my shoulder, Renji came over to me and gave me a quick kiss as he asked, "You ready to go?"

I nodded as I headed towards the door with him. I looked over at Sakura as I asked, "Can you get to your place and leave your bedroom window open?"

"Kon should've done that already. He's always opening it himself just to get out of the house and stretch his legs for reason when he's in a form of a stuffed animal," Sakura responded.

I nodded as I quietly thanked him. Renji and I headed towards Kurosawa family's house and when I looked at Renji's face, I could have told right away that he looked a little bit disturbed about something. I stopped and grabbed his arm as I asked him, "Renji, what is it that's bothering you so much?"

He stopped as well as he turned to look at me, asking me, "What do you mean?"

I buried my face into his chest as I hugged him tightly. I told him, "It's all on your face, Renji. I could see it. Something's bothering you that you're not telling me. And you know what? If there's something bothering you and I don't know what it is, it bothers me that you can't tell me all your problems just so we could solve it together."

Renji wrapped his arms around me as he said, "I'm sorry for not saying anything. It's just that it bothers me to know I can't protect you all the time. On top of that, it bothers me when I see you with that boy. Sakura, was it?" When I looked up at him, he whispered, "It just bothers me because I'm afraid that he'll take you away from me."

I started to crack up and a look of surprise appeared on Renji's face. I asked him, "You're worried that Sakura's going to take me away from you? Renji, my heart belongs to you and always will! Trust me!" I looked deep into his eyes as I asked with worry, "You _do_ trust me, don't you? Don't you, Renji?"

Renji leaned over and kissed me on the lips before he said, "I'm so sorry that I doubted about you for awhile, Ichisan. I really am."

My arms slid up to around his neck and hugged him as I stood on tip of my toes. I whispered in his ear, "Promise me you'll never go on and think that I'll leave you for some other guy ever again, Renji, because I promise I will never do that."

We heard Kenny's voice getting closer and closer as he yelled, "Kurosaki! Abarai! There's been an order from where we came from! They say to go to Urahra's place! Oh, and leave quickly because there's a mob looking for you to beat you up again, Kurosaki!"

Renji and I broke from our hug and forced ourselves out of our gigai. I quickly told Renji, "You just stay and help Kenny. I'll fight the hollow off myself. After all, I suspect Rikokou got called up as well."

Renji grabbed my wrist as he told me, "Promise that you'll be careful."

I smiled up at him sweetly as I told him, "I promise." His hand slid off of my arm and let me go. I started to run as fast as I could towards Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' house and waited out there for a short while. When Akira came running, looking terrified, I saw a hollow that looked somewhat like a snake chasing her. As she ran past me, I ordered, "Stay behind me, Akira!" I quickly took out my zanpaku-to and yelled, "Ruler Of The Jungle!" As soon as Takikanto appeared, she and I cried out at the same time, "Bankai!"

As the huge creature that was a combination of a dog and a lion appeared above us, Akira asked with gasp, "What is that thing?"

"It's my bankai," I told her. "I'll explain to you of this move and another Shinigami move called shikai later on, Akira." I yelled as I swung my zanpaku-to across in front of me, "_Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!_" The color of the surrounding turned black and the creature that was standing right above me shattered into small pieces. It wasn't long before the hollow actually got hit and vanished.

We suddenly heard Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' voice say, "Very impressive, Captain Kurosaki. Never thought you'd arrive."

I snapped at him angrily, "I only came here because Kenny got an order from the Soul Society and because I knew that you'd be too lazy to fight the dang hollow yourself, Urahara. Don't even try to play dumb with me."

Santona and Rikokou came running out and Santona was screeching, "I told you not to get a hold of me, you jerk face!"

"And I told you not to hold me back whenever a hollow appeared, you freak!" Rikokou yelled right after her.

I started to walk off as I sighed, "You two are hopeless. No matter how many times I tell you two to be respectful, you two are always running on and about to say something that's rude."

Rikokou and Santona froze before Rikokou cried out, "Santona started it! She got me into yelling at them! Especially that Goat Beard guy!"

"What happened to him? My grandpa, I mean," I asked Mr. Hats-And-Clogs as I stopped to turn around and look at him.

Mr. Hats-And-Clogs looked nervous as he told me, "He's weeping in front of the poster of his dead wife, saying that your kids hit puberty and are being mean to him."

I high fived both of them as I said, "Nice job, you two. He was acting weird from the beginning and now I see _how_ weird that man is." As I shuddered, I muttered to myself, "That guy's way too weird. Crying over something that kids do? Give me a break."

We heard loud noise heading our way and I felt myself being forced into a body. When I got up, I realized that I was in my human form again. From not that far away, Kenny and Renji yelled at the same time, "It would be nice to get some help, you know!"

When they reached us and hid behind Akira and I, Akira stepped foward as she yelled, "Hey! Bastards! What do you think you guys are doing attacking my friend's own gang members?"

When they skidded in front of all of us, Knei-Gong, who was in the front, stammered with fear, "Akira! W-we d-didn't think th-that you'd be th-their friends!"

"Of _course_ you didn't, Knei-Gong! Ever since your uncle passed away, you never thought! You needed my goddamn opinion on everything! How do you think I became a tomboy nearly two years ago?" Akira yelled. "Now, _scram_! All of you! Don't you guys dare think of attacking Ichisan's gang ever again without my permission!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all cried out in unison as though they were in a military before they all ran away.

I turned to look at Renji as I said, "I thought Byakuya taught you not to be afraid, Renji. What happened? Captain Kuchiki didn't train you well enough or is it because I turn you into a softy over the century by making you look after Rikokou and Santona every now and then?"

Everyone outside looked like they were about to crack up when Renji's face reddened as he cried out, "That was _not_ necessary to be said in front of Rikokou and Santona, you know!"

"Actually, I think it was necessary, considering the kids need some laughs," the old geezer's voice said.

As I turned to look at him, I asked, "And I heard you were crying your eyes out just because of what Santona and Rikokou said to you. I thought you were already used to it because of my dad."

Now, it was the old geezer's turn to have his face turn bright red as he cried out, "Is that how you treat your grandfather?"

"Can you blame me when I never met any of my grandparents?" I responded.

Kenny cracked up as he cried out, "Oh, god! Never thought there would be a come back to that question!"

Orihime appeared and created a portal for me and Renji as she asked me, "To the place you're staying at, right? Go now while I still have the portal open!"

I grabbed Renji's arm and pulled him as I bursted out saying, "You said that there's something you had to say in my face in private! Let's go!"

When we crashed into the room that I was using, we heard Akira's voice ask, "Where is this room located exactly?"

Sakura opened the door as he yelled, "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to finish my homework and it's bad enough that I have to keep Kon in my room just so he wouldn't have to drive Akira crazy! And just to let you know, I rarely do any kind of favor like this for her!"

"You've been sleeping in this very house this entire time?" Akira cried out. "Right above Sakura's room?"

"Don't you mean my old room? After all, this little room up here is where I kept all my private belongings that I didn't want my dad to see," I informed her. "Now please get out so I can talk to Renji in peace and quiet without any distruption.

As Sakura and Akira got out, Sakura called, "Sorry for revealing where you stayed, dude! Didn't mean it!"

Renji and I sat on my bed and I took out Renji's notes and started to jot them down as I handed him mine that I copied second half of the day. Renji took them and didn't even bother to open it as he stared at the notebook in a grim looking way. When Renji caught my eyes, he asked me, "Did you plan on staying with them from the beginning?"

I put the pencil down as I responded, "What do you mean by that? I only came into Sakura's room by accident because I thought this room was Akira's." As I looked around the small room, I added, "On top of that, this entire house brings back memories of when I was just a normal human being. Of how much I used to love running around the house as a little kid with a zanpku-to so much bigger than me. I mean, normal parents won't allow their kids to run around with sharp things, but dad was different. He knew that I would have to take over for him one day as a Shinigami. Everyone in my kindergarten class told me I was nuts for having my dad do that, but my dad didn't think so and he helped me see why the kids were all wrong in what they were saying. He was always comforting me in this very house." I put the notes to the side before lying down as I admitted, "But considering my dad raised me all by himself, I never thought that my sensitive side would come out."

"That's a lie," Renji whispered.

I closed my eyes as I told him truthfully, "I'll tell you this one thing, Renji, and it's the truth. I never cried and tried to show weakness. I bottled all that up inside. Until the day I met you. When you got hurt so badly from my bankai that I tried to use on Ichimaru, I started to panic. For some reason, I felt scared knowing that it wouldn't be just my dad's life at stake, but yours as well." I felt Renji's eyes on me so I opened my eyes as I told him, "Look into my eyes if you don't believe me, Renji. You know if I'm lying or not just by looking in there."

Renji looked away as he told me, "Don't need to. I've known you since the day you were born. All Rukia could ever talk about was you and I heard through Urahara of what kind of a person you were after his every visit to Ichigo's place. Just hearing about you kind of made me fall in love. I don't know what it was or how it came to be, but it was something about you that I heard about that I started to like about you." Renji shook his head as he told me, "But never mind about that. I came here to talk about what you were discussing about Aizen with Yakiru before. What is it about Aizen?"

"He's declaring a war," I told him as simply as that.

Renji looked surprised as he asked, "War? But how can that be? The Soul Society beat him nearly one hundred and fifty years ago when Ichigo was a high school student himself! Why would he want to declare a war again?"

"How should I know? I blame Urahara, though," I told him sheepishly. I looked up at him as I asked, "What was the reason that this guy named Aizen declared the war _last_ time?"

"Well, it wasn't much of a war, but more of a fight for innocent lives," Renji explained. "Captain Aizen used to be one of the most respected captains there were in Gotei 13, but ever since he betrayed the Soul Society, he really didn't bother to show his face. Back then, he was trying to create the most powerful hollow to be ever known to any Soul Reaper. I'm just hoping he doesn't try to take Orihime for his own use again."

I sat up as I quickly said, "Speaking of Orihime, I need to talk to her as well." I pressed my lips against his before I left, saying, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I just want to get Orihime."

Orihime's head popped up as she cried out cheerfully, "Hi, guys! I came here because a girl named Harin told she had a vision that you wanted talk to me, Ichisan! What is it?" When I screamed from being startled, Orihime weakly laughed as she told me, "Sorry that I scared you! Didn't mean to! I swear!"

My heart was racing as I told her, "I wanted to know if you were forced to say good-bye when you went to Las Noches to get to Aizen when he declared a war over a century ago."

Orihime looked a little shocked as she slowly nodded. She told me, "I was allowed to say good-bye to only one person."

Slowly, I asked, "Who did you say your good-bye to before you left?"

"Kurosaki-kun," she told me with sadness. "Ichigo-kun was so nice to me that he was the first person I thought of. Not only that, he protected me so many times and I couldn't make him happy. So the only way I could have repayed him for protecting me was to heal him, so that was another reason I went to say good-bye to him."

"Do you know by any chance who it was that made my dad happy a whole lot, Orihime?" I asked in quiet, gentle tone.

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime told me and I saw tears filling her eyes. Her voice suddenly got so quiet as she told me, "I loved Kurosaki-kun, but no matter what I did, I couldn't make him happy. It was always Kuchiki-san when he was filled with joy and happiness. He only came to save me when I was at Las Noches because he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt. Not even an ungrateful friend like me."

I got up as I told Renji, "Wait down in Sakura's room, Renji. I want to have a word with Inoue-san. In private." When Renji climbed down the steps, I ordered Orihime, "Come up to my room entirly and have a seat. I want to know one thing." When Orhime did as I told her to, I thought for awhile, wondering how I could ask her the question that I actually wanted answered. It took me about five minutes before I got my thoughts straightened out before I asked her, "Do you still have the same feelings for my dad? Tell me the truth. I mean, I want the _whole_ truth and nothing but the truth." When Orihime had pain and surprise look her eyes, I begged her, "Please. Tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. This'll be just between us. You have my word as a captain."

Orihime took a shaky breath as she slowly told me, "I tried to forget about my feelings, but no matter what I do, it keeps coming back. I mean, I feel happy for Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san, but I still feel jealous that Rukia-san was the one that Kurosaki-kun fell in love with." As I got up grimly, Orihime cried out, "Please don't tell anyone! Especially not Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san!"

I looked away from her as I told her quietly, "I gave you my word as a captain that I wouldn't tell anyone, didn't I, Inoue-san? When a captain promises not to do something and swears it as a captain, they go by what they promised. That's the exact same concept that I'm going to follow."

Orihime got up as she told me with a sniffle, "Thank you, Ichisan-san!"

As she started to head down the stairs, I called, "But can I tell just my dad, Orihime?" When Orihime looked freaked out, I begged her as I got on my knees and bowed while putting my head onto the ground, "Please, Inoue-san! Please! I can't hide things as big as that from my own father! I managed to keep this room a secret from him, but secret as big as someone asides from my biological mother being in love with him is just too big for me to handle! Please, Inoue-san! Please let me do just this one thing!"


	12. One Secret Into An Unexpected Danger

Chapter 12

Renji and Sakura ran upstairs as Orihime said, "Ichisan-san!"

Renji asked me, "Ichisan? What are you doing?"

I looked up at Orihime as I begged her, "Please, Inoue-san! I can't keep this secret from my dad! He was the one who raised me! He was the one I looked up to! The one I turned to for help! Please! Let me tell him this! After I tell him, I swear that I won't tell anyone! He'll be the only other Shinigami and the only soul that will know! Please, Inoue-san!"

I saw Orhime's eyes glisten as she told me in trembling voice, "I'm sorry, Ichisan-san, but you made the promise already."

I got myself into my Shinigami form as I whispered, "Sorry, Orihime. I know I promised, but I can't keep this kind of thing from dad."

I ran as fast as I could and jumped out of Sakura's window. The last thing I heard was Renji yell, "Ichisan! What are you doing?"

When I arrived at Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' place after ignoring Renji's question, Rukia had stepped out of Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' place. She asked with surprise, "Ichisan! Why are you here?"

I pushed her out of my way as I snapped, "Where's dad?"

From behind me, I heard my dad's voice ask, "What's wrong, Ichisan?"

I turned around as I asked him, "Can we talk somewhere alone, dad? There's something that you need to know that I really shouldn't be saying in front of others. Especially not in front of mom." I turned my head to her half way as I told her, "No offense, but it can't be helped."

I saw my dad looking at Rukia, but all she did was nod at him as she said, "Go, Ichigo. If Ichisan says she needs to tell you something in private, then I can't force her to say it in front of me. You know that very well yourself."

My dad threw his bag over to Rukia as he said, "Smell you later, then!" He put his arms around me as he said, "Let's go, Ichisan." When we got to an old alley, my dad stopped walking as he told me, "This is the best place I could think of. Any way, what is it that you want to tell me that can't be said in front of Rukia?"

I took in a deep breath as I told him, "It's actually about Orihime. Accoring to her, the girl who sits behind me in class named Harin told Orihime that she saw the future about me going out to look for Orhime to talk to her. Because of that Orihime came looking for me first and some how, she knew exactly where to find me. But, that's not the point. The point is about what she told me when she found me."

"Nothing bad happened to her, right?" my dad asked with a startle. "Please don't tell me she got taken away by the Aizen's army again! Last time that happened, I almost got killed along with your mother and our friends! Including Renji!"

I shook my head as I told him quietly, "No. She's alright, but it's what she told me in person that matters, dad." When he gave me a questioning look, I told him, "She has feelings for you. She admitted it in my face. She even told me that when you chose Rukia to marry and all, she tried to leave her feelings behind in her past and failed. She even burst into tears because of that. From what I could tell, dad, she's going through a lot of struggles."

My dad looked a little shocked as he said, "But that can't be. She never showed it or even said anything!"

I thought for awhile as I asked him, "Did she do anything before she left for the other world when the guy named Aizen declared war last time, dad?"

My dad was silent for quite some time, almost as though he was in deep thoughts. "She actually came into my room in middle of the night. Earlier that day, I got injured badly that no one could help me heal quick enough. But when she stopped by when everyone was asleep, she healed my wounds before she left," my dad responded. "Too bad that I was asleep and never got to thank her for healing my wounds."

To my left, my dad and I heard panting as Orhime's voice begged, "Ichisan-san! Please don't tell him!"

I apologetically looked at her as I said, "Sorry, but it's too late. I already told him."

My dad quickly got in front of me as he cried out, "Orhime! Attack my daughter and I will take the hit for her! I know you well enough and I know that you hate hurting people you care about so much! Do you know what kind of stuff I also remember about you? You never liked to see people get hurt! Whether or not they were your friends!" I heard Orihime bursting into tears and my dad walked over to her. As he hugged her lightly, he asked, "Is what Ichisan told me true, Orihime?"

"I tried so hard and I tried to be happy for you and Rukia-san! I really did, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said as her body shook violently.

All my dad said was, "I'm sorry that I didn't even notice, Orihime, but it doesn't change the fact that I still love Rukia." It took about ten minutes before Orihime calmed down. As my dad got up when she stopped, he told me, "Don't worry about her, Ichisan. Just let her rest for now. She's been through a lot stress from what I could tell." My dad started to walk off and I noticed that Orihime was asleep on the ground, almost as though she was careless about the sun being out and shining like crazy. When my dad stopped right in his tracks, I heard him yell, "Kon! Get the hell away from me!"

"But I saw Miss Inoue on top of there!" Kon's voice responded.

I quickly picked up Orihime's body and ran as fast as I could to Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' place. When I arrived, Mr. Hats-And-Clogs came out as he asked with a smile, "What's this all about, Captain Kurosaki?"

"Kon's the problem," I responded. "Can you keep her here? I can't have her hanging around at Akira's house."

He nodded in a serious way as he said, "Of course. That is quite reasonable considering he's been put in a box for over a century, nearly."

Mr. Hats-And-Clogs took Orihime and went straight inside. As I turned around to start walking off, a man with brown hair that was a little bit of a mess and blue eyes was standing right behind me. He was smiling when he said, "My name is Sosuke Aizen. I'm a former captain of the fifth company."

I snared at him, "No need to introduce yourself by telling me which company you were captain of, Aizen."

"Oh, a tough one, I see," Aizen said in a flattering way. "And who might you be? You still haven't introduced yourself."

"Ichisan Kurosaki, Captain of the Twleveth Company and daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki," I snapped. When I mentioned my dad's name, Aizen suddenly looked surprised for some strange reason. When I saw Kenny and Renji right behind Aizen, I nodded as I said, "Renji and Zaraki. Been expecting you two to arrive sooner or later."

Kenny asked me, "Any problems you have, Ichisan?"

"No. Can you just make sure Rikokou and Santona are fighting, Kenny?" I asked. As Kenny nodded and went inside, I snared at Aizen, "What do you want with the Shinigami in my old home town?"

"Nothing," Aizen simply responded. "Only to confirm the war that I declared."

Renji responded for me as quickly as possible, "You should be checking with the commander, don't you think, Aizen?"

"How dare you address to me like that, Abarai! I'm higher leveled then you are!" Aizen yelled with outrage.

When Renji looked a little surprise at the response, I yelled at him, "And how dare you address to my husband like that when he's an assistant captain of my company? Not only that, you're no longer a captain!"

"Moved up to higher company little _too_ quickly. Don't you think, Abarai?" Aizen snared.

"Got out of Soul Society to join the evil side a little _too_ quickly. Don't you think, Aizen?" I snapped at Aizen.

Toushirou, Rukia, Kenny, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Yachiru and my dad all came out of Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' house. Mr. Hats-And-Clogs and the old geezer soon came out and Mr. Hats-And-Clogs said in surprised tone, "Aizen! What are you doing here?"

"Urahara! Goat beard! Get inside! This has to do between Aizen, me and everyone besides you two! Along with Rikokou and Santona!" I ordered Mr. Hats-And-Clogs and the old geezer. I turned my head half way around and saw Mr. Hats-And-Clogs and my grandfather having doubtful look on their faces, so I screeched, "Now!"

When Mr. Hats-And-Clogs and my grandfather ran inside, Aizen smiled slyly at me as he asked, "Don't you think that was a little bit too harsh on those two?"

"Not if she wants to be a good captain, Aizen," my dad snared as he came up to stand next to me. Renji had done the same after my dad had halted right next to me.

Renji quickly added, "After all, she's got her father's blood."

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" Aizen spat. As he turned to me, his voice suddenly turned sweet once more as he said, "But if you don't accepting my offer of joining our side, Captain Kurosaki, I'll just have to do one thing I thought I would have never had to do."

I smirked lightly as I asked, "And that would be?"

Aizen yelled, "Tousen! Bring the boy!" When an African man with sun glasses and the usual braidded hair that any Africans would do appeared, Yakiru was held firm in the man's grip. Yakiru looked terrified as Aizen told me, "Or I'll have the choose the fate of this boy. It's two possibilities. Either I turn him into an arrancar or I have one of the previous espadas kill him off."

I screeched, "You monster! What has Yakiru done to you? He's just an innocent high school student! And you know that he's nothing more than just a normal human being!"

Aizen was obviously enjoying himself as he cooed, "What will it be, Captain Kurosaki?"

"Help me! I don't wanna die!" Yakiru started to scream with fear.

I took slow, calming breaths and Renji kept whispering to me in a tone that said that he was in a panic and in an outrage, "Ichisan! You can't do this! Just let Aizen take the boy! It's just one soul that will be less to protect!"

Shaking my head, I said, "Fine. But here's the deal, Aizen."

"Ichisan! Don't you dare go the dark side!" my dad ordered me. "I'm telling you right now as your father! Don't you dare think about joining his side!"

"Dad! Keep quiet! I know what I'm doing, although this may sound a little stupid after you hear it!" I cried out. I turned back to Aizen as I told him, "You can have both Yakiru and me on your side."

"Ichisan!" Renji and my dad cried out in unison with anger and surprise.

I snapped at both of them, "You haven't heard everything yet, so keep it down!" I continued on by saying, "But only if you beat me in a one-on-one fair fight. If I win, you let Yakiru go and leave me alone as well. Along with the town. If it's a war you want, then that should be discussed with the new Center 46. I can guarrantee you, though, that these humans have nothing to do with what you want."

"How are you so sure? The twins that you're staying with are powerful enough for me to accomplish what I am trying to set the war on," Aizen told me.

"What are you talking about, Aizen," Toushirou snared.

Aizen sighed as he responded, "Don't you see where I am getting at? Those two kids are powerful! Their spiritual energy is as powerful as the younger Kurosaki! Both of them put together is the double the energy of younger Captain Kurosaki alone! Their power is what I want! I knew and still know that you all will never let me have those two kids _that_ easily, so I wanted to declare a war for their bodies and souls!"


	13. Fight For Or Surrender Two Lives

Chapter 13

As we all took in the shock, Aizen laughed harshly as he growled, "I knew your reactions will be exactly that! So what will it be? War or not? If no war is accepted, then I'll take that as being allowed to take the twins freely! Otherwise, it's fight until the end!"

Yakiru screamed, "Let me go! You told me that you'll give me time to think, Aizen!"

"You think I'll be fooled that easily, m'boy?" Aizen asked.

I took out my zanpaku-to as I yelled, "Ruler Of The Jungle!" When Takikanto appeared by my side, I snapped, "Is Ichimaru still on your side, Aizen?"

"Yes and no at the same time," Aizen responded. "He's struggling whether or not he wants to come back to my side. Considering he and I have been working together ever since Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki were students themselves in Soul Reaper Acadamy, I highly doubt that Gin will be doubting about coming back to work by my side again. After all, Tousen stayed by me all this time. Even after we had lost to your father that day in Hueco Mundo, Captain Kurosaki."

Rikokou and Santona came running out as they screamed, "Let go of us, goat beard!"

Without turning around, I yelled at them, "Rikokou Abarai! Santona Abarai! Get inside and stay inside! Your father and I will come get you when we take care our business!"

"But, mom! I need to ask Ichigo Kurosaki himself a several questions!" Rikokou complained.

As I spun around, I hissed, "Rikokou! There's a serious business going on with a former fifth company captain! Your grandfather will be needed here just incase I need him to go inside to take care of several businesses for me! Understood, young man?"

Rikokou sighed as he muttered, "Yes, mother." He grabbed Santona by her shoulder as he said, "C'mon. Mom's dead serious, Santona. When I say _dead_ serious, I mean more serious than she usually is."

Once they were gone, I turned back around to face Aizen as he said, "Your kids, I assume? Why so harsh on them?"

"You think I want my kids to get hurt, Aizen?" I sneered.

"And don't even think about doing anything to our kids," Renji threatened. "If you do, Ichisan and I will have to hunt you down like dogs."

Aizen pretended look scared as he said, "Oh, stop scaring me, Assistant Captain Abarai!" I quickly grabbed Renji before he started to charge foward. Aizen asked, "You want the fight now for the boy or later, Captain Kurosaki?"

I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder as he told Aizen, "But before you start fighting with her, I have one thing to say." When everyone turned to look at him, my dad said, "I don't want Tousen jumping in middle of the fight."

"Or what? You're going kill your own daughter?" Aizen sheepishly asked.

The others all stepped foward when my dad snapped his fingers. He responded confidently, "Or the others will join the fight."

Aizen started to look a little mad, but quickly covered his expression up. Taking a slow deep breath, he said, "Fine. That's fair enough." Aizen took out his zanpaku-to as he told me, "Ladies first, Captain Kurosaki."

I swung my zanpaku-to in front of me as I thought in my head of Dragon Slash attack, but instead of Aizen getting attacked, Ichimaru appeared with a huge grin. He had blocked the attack with his own zanpaku-to and he said, "Isn't it an unfair fight if all of you are going against Aizen all at once?"

I glared at him angrily as I snapped, "Toushirou! Kenny! Rangitsu! You three can take Gin! Baldy! Yumichika! Mom! You three can take that African guy! Renji! Dad! Want to help with fighting Aizen?"

My dad and Renji both got ready to fight as they responded through gritted teeth in unison, "Gladly."

As my dad, Renji and I all attacked Aizen at the same time, he managed to block our attack all at once as he asked, "Now isn't it unfair that you three are attacking me at once?"

"And isn't it unfair that you're trying to take a life of an innocent child? And you agreed to the terms that you wouldn't have any back up while we were fighting one-on-one!" I yelled. When Tousen, Aizen and Ichimaru were all cornered to a wall, I ordered, "Back off! This attack could harm all of you! Renji, you should know more than others considering you tried to protect Gin from this when I was a high school student!" While they did so, I rapidly said, "Bankai. _Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!_" Tousen disappeared at the last second with Aizen, so it was basically only Ichimaru who got harmed.

As I cursed under my breath, my dad picked up Ichimaru's body as he told me, "I'm taking Gin back to Soul Society and have him locked up. You going to be alright without me around to help out, Ichisan?"

I sighed and nodded as I told him, "Go. Gin _needs_ to be locked up and he ain't gonna go by himself, dad. Take Rikokou and Santona with you. Look after those two while Renji and I are not around. I suspect Aizen went to Soul Society with that Tousen guy."

As my dad left, Rukia quickly told me, "I'll have to head back to Soul Society as well to inform them if Tousen and Aizen aren't there. I wish you the best of luck, Ichisan."

When my parents were gone with Ichimaru's body, along with Rikokou and Santona, Toushirou said, "I'll catch you all later. I'm going to see if anyone's living in Orihime's old house. I got an old system installed there to get in touch with the Soul Society. When I find the place, I'll come back to get you guys."

When he was gone, his assistant looked as though she was in a panic, trying to decide whether she should follow him or stay with us. It wasn't long before she cried out, "I'll stick with him! Have forgotten how the town looks!"

Kenny put his own assistant where she ususally went as he told me, "And if you don't need me around any more, I'll be on my way."

As he turned to leave for the entrance in Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' house, I cried out, "Wait!" When he turned half way around to look at me, I quickly said, "Can you just stay with Urahara? I might still need your assistance here in this world."

He looked doubtful as he said, "Okay, but just get me out of the school thing. I just want to hang around out of my gigai."

I looked around as I mumbled, "Whatever. Do as you wish." That's when I realized, Yakiru was missing. Gulping, I asked them with fear, "Uh, guys? Where's Yakiru?"

Everyone looked startled as they quickly looked around. Renji quickly said, "Let's split up and look for the boy!" As we all did, we all hoped Yakiru wasn't forced into becoming an arrancar thing. After all, if anyone went on Aizen's side meant one more life to kill. Even if they were once innocent people.


	14. Troubles And Communications

Chapter 14

Everyone met back at Mr. Hats-And-Clogs' house by nine at night. Even Akira and Sakura showed up. Panting, I asked them, "Found Yakiru? Anyone?"

As they all shook their heads, Akira snapped, "What's going to happen to him?"

I slowly caught my breath as I told her, "He could be turned into an arrancar by force, but let's not try to look at it glass half empty. Let's try to look at it as half full by hoping that Yakiru will be kept there only as a regular human being."

Renji quickly added, "And if we get lucky enough, maybe we could go to Hueco Mundo and try to save the boy. It would be hard, though. Last time, they had tough Espadas and one before them that used to be ones in their positions."

I looked at Akira and saw that she had that worried look. As I placed my hand on her shoulder, I said, "Akira. Let me have a word with you in private." When Akira and I were out of earshot from everyone, I quickly told her, "I know you're freaking out and that you're worried. Trust me. I know how you feel considering I have two kids of my own. You see where I'm going with this?"

Akira nodded slightly and she asked me quietly, "You promise you'll do whatever you can do help Yakiru?"

Although I wasn't so sure if it was too late or not to help Yakiru, I hid it as I confidently nodded. I told her, "Of course, Akira. I'll do whatever I can. I'll have the others help me out. Don't worry so much. The only thing you have to do is disagree to exchange your own life along with Sakura's just to save Yakiru's." When I saw Akira looking doubtful, I snapped, "Promise me that, Akira! If you surrender yourself and your brother, the entire Soul Society and the entire world are in danger! Just understand that and promise me! Please!"

Akira walked off as she whispered, "I'll think about it."

Akira said something to Sakura before she walked away from the rest of the group. Sakura walked over to me as he asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Just keep a close eye on her, but make sure you stay close to either me or anyone in my gang. Other wise, you'll be in deep trouble if she doesn't watch herself and tries to give her own life away along with your own to Aizen just to save Yakiru. Understood, Sakura?" I asked.

Sakura looked dead serious as he nodded, telling me, "Yes, ma'am. Understood clearly."

Sakura and I walked back to the group as Renji quickly asked, "What's going on?"

I turned to Sakura as I told him, "Go back to your house. The last thing I want is for you to get into trouble from your mother because of us." As Sakura did as I told him to, I turned to Renji as I responded, "Akira is thinking about giving her life and her own twin brother's life away to Aizen in order to save Yakiru's."

"But how are two humans' lives going to do any good to Aizen?" Kenny snapped.

SIghing, I reminded them, "Aizen said before he and I were about to start our fight that only one of those two alone has equal spiritual energy as mine, but if both of them put together. Well, that's a different story. That's only because that'll make their spiritual energy be powerful than mine by two times. And remember. I've the strongest spiritual energy and most power out of the entire Soul Society."

Renji slowly said, "Which means that the only person or people that can kill you are Sakura and Akira together."

I nodded as I informed them, "And if my estimation isn't far off, the first person they would want to get rid of is me. The only way to do that is to get one or more people with twice the spiritual energy as mine to get rid of me. Once I'm gone, it would be easier to beat my dad before actually killing almost everyone in Soul Society. Just enough to control the entire society."

They all looked as though they wanted to say something, but was struggling on how to say what they had in mind. Toushirou and Rangiku showed up as Toushirou told us, "Let's go to Orihime's old place. I found the old communicating thing and the people living there now are being nice about letting us use it at over there."

Orihime and Chad came out as they cried out in unison, "We're tagging along with you guys and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

As we all started walking, Ikkaku called, "No one's stoppin you two from coming!"

Orihime created a portal as she told us, "This'll get us there faster." We all stepped inside, but came out of the other end tumbling. Orihime came shortly behind us, laughing, as she said, "Sorry about the ride. That always happens. I guess I need to work on my powers a little more."

I heard Toushirou mumbling quietly, "You _guess_?"

I slapped Toushirou at back of his head as I asked, "Who lives in this place now?"

Two students walked into the room as a female's voice snapped, "My roomate and I do."

As I looked up to see who it was, I got kicked hard right between the eyes. Yumichika and Ikkaku cried out in unison, "Captain Kurosaki!"

I yelled at them, "You idiots! I ain't a captain over in this world!"

I rubbed right where I got kicked, but when I pulled my hand away, I saw blood on it. Renji took a quick hold of me as he cried out, "Ichisan! Don't you dare think about attacking them just because they kicked you in the face!"

We all got up on our feet as I asked everyone while trying to take Renji's advice, "Anyone have some bandages? Where I got kicked is bleeding."

Orihime walked up in front of me and started to heal my forehead. As it was getting healed, my head felt warm before it started to cool off as Orihime finished up healing my minor wound. Toushirou stepped up as he said, "These are my friends. Remember I said I'll be back with them so I could use the technology that I left here long time ago?"

I leaned over and whispered, "You didn't tell them how long ago it was, did you?"

He shook his head as he told me, "If I told them, they wouldn't believe me."

I looked up at the two people and saw that one of the two females that were there was from class 1-3. I said in surprised tone, "Harin! Didn't expect to see _you_ here."

Orihime pointed at Harin as she cried out in tone of joy, "She's the girl who told me that you were going to come look for me, Ichisan-san!"

Harin shyly bowed as she whispered, "Hello. Nice to see you all again."

Toushirou asked me, "Can you keep Harin's roommate away while I talk to Harin in private, Ichisan? I need to ask her few questions before I use the communication device for us to contact the other side."

Renji and I grabbed the girl by her wrist and dragged her outside. The girl finally screeched, "What do you people want?"

As Renji held onto the girl, I asked her, "Which class are you in? I'm just curious."

"1-5," the girl sneered. "And you better not hurt Harin! She's just a shy girl!"

I thought for long while before I said, "You seem really protective for your friend. What's your name?"

"Upon my great-great-great-great grandmother Yuzu Kurosaki's death wish, I was named after her brother's daughter. In other words, they finally chose a girl in their family to name after Ichisan Kurosaki, which is me. Ichisan Kurosaki Wang, but I signed myself up as Ichimutsu," the girl hissed at me.

Renji looked up at me as he said, "She's a fierce one. Reminds me a lot of some I know."

I didn't turn to look at Renji when I told him, "Let this little one go, Renji. If she attacks me, I'll manage to fight her off myself. I just thank god that Tatsuki gave me private martial arts classes." When Renji slowly let the girl go, I asked, "Are you by any chance related to Karin Kurosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki themselves?"

The girl cried out with shock, "How do you know my great-great-great-great grandmother's siblings?"

Holding out my hand, I told her, "Hi. I'm Ichsan Kurosaki. Part Soul Reaper and part human. If this Yuzu you talk about was actually Ichigo Kurosaki's another sister, then that must mean I'm her neice."

Chad's voice called down to us, "Renji! Ichigo's kid! Come on! The communication device is ready to be used!"

I quickly called up to him, "We'll be right there, Chad!" I looked at Renji and told him, "Go on ahead. I want to talk to this little one first."

"What do you want me to tell Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked.

I replied while turning back to the girl, "Tell him that I have a small business to take care of before I join in on the conversation with the Center 46." Renji looked doubtful until I ordered him, "Renji! I may be your wife, but I'm also your captain! Keep in mind that I could take away your assistant captain seat and place you in the third seat of the squad!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get so strict!" Renji cried out before he ran inside.

Once he was gone behind the door, I asked, "Ichimutsu, did your great-great-great-great grandmother say anything about Karin Kurosaki before she passed away?"

Ichimutsu stubbornly told me, "She might've, but I ain't telling you!"

Ikkaku came outside, running as though his back was on fire. When he skidded to a stop in front of me, he told me, "Captain Kurosaki, there are several people whom wishes to speak to you! One, Rukia Kuchiki and Captain Ichigo Kurosaki themselves! Two, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki's two little sisters, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki!"

I slightly nodded as I said, "Thanks." As I started to walk inside, I called to Ichimutsu, "If you want to make sure that this Yuzu is your great-great-great-great grandmother, you're more than welcome to talk with us."

When I got inside and headed upstairs, there was a huge screen and I saw my dad with Rukia and two other females. One had hair color that was light brown while the other had black hair. The one with black hair cried out, "Ichisan! Long time no see!" When she saw confused look on my face, she quickly told me, "I'm one of the two sisters of Ichigo's that you met when you were a high schooler? Remember?"

I started to remember as I said, "Oh, right!" I turned to look at my dad and Rukia as I asked them, "Is Gin locked up?"

They both nodded as my dad told me, "Yeah. We had to lock up his powers, as well. Of course, Gin is also in middle of his recovery."

"On top of that, we now need to find a Soul Reaper to take his place as a captain in the third company."

I turned my head towards Ikkaku as I asked him, "Hey, baldy! You sure you don't want to be a captain?"

"If I can't fight and die under Kenny's orders, then I'll fight and die under Strawberry's orders. At least he's as powerful as Kenny and is a worthy opponent," Ikkaku told me. "And you already know that I don't have any interest in being a captain or an assistant captain, Ichisan."

From behind all of us, we heard Ichimutsu's shocked voice say, "Great-great-great-great grandma Yuzu? Is that really you?"

The one with light brown hair asked, "Who are you?"

"Ichisan Kurosaki Wang," Ichimutsu replied. "You were the one who asked to name one of the girls Ichisan Kurosaki at your death bed, weren't you? Didn't you?"


	15. Excuses To Leave

Chapter 15

Ichigo cried out, "Yuzu! I told you the day Ichisan was born that I didn't really want you and Karin to have another kid in our family to be named Ichisan! I clearly told you two that Ichisan actually has a chance of not dying at all!"

"Your daughter died!" the woman named Yuzu cried out. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence. Yuzu slowly said, "Didn't she, Ichigo?"

I slapped myself in the forehead as I told her, "Ichisan Kurosaki. Daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki. At your service, ma'am."

I turned around to face Renji as Yuzu and I said in unison, "Oh my god!"

Renji held me and started patting me on the back as he told me, "This is very awkward, but we'll eventually get used to it. Trust me, Ichisan."

I yelled at him, "She's named after me and there's no one in this room besides me that has same name as another person in this room!"

My dad tried to keep his voice steady as he said, "Ichisan, we have a problem, though."

I spun around as I asked him quickly, "Is Aizen there?"

Rukia shook her head as she sadly told me, "I'm sorry, Ichisan, but we're afraid Yakiru has been taken into Hueco Mundo. Your father and I headed straight to the Center 46 and no one has alerted them about seeing neither Aizen nor Toushirou."

"Not only that," my dad added. "Before your mother and I left Soul Society to look for you and Renji, I made sure that the entire Soul Society was covered inch by inch. I asked all the companies to cover every part and report anything suspicious they see. So far, no one reported anything. In other words, Aizen and Tousen never came here with Yakiru."

I tightened my fist and I felt Renji's hand on my shoulder as I did so. He told me in warning tone, "Ichisan! Don't you dare think about going to Hueco Mundo! I went there when Orihime was taken and Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia and I all had a bad experience! It's more challanging and more difficult than you think it is to get to which every place Yakiru is locked up at!"

My dad sounded a little disappointed when he said, "Let Ichisan go if she wishes, Renji."

Toushirou sounded as shocked as everyone in the room was when he asked, "Ichigo! What the heck are you saying? Are you sure you're thinking straight? I mean, she's your one and only daughter! She might not have a chance against the Espada that you fought! Also, think about how much more powerful the Espada must have gotten this entire time! After all, it has been over a century! Perhaps nearly two centuries!"

My dad turned his back to us as he said, "I see where you're getting with this, Toushirou, but I believe in my daughter. I also know that if I let her go, she'll thank me for giving her this opportunity to show me that she has grown a lot and that she is no longer the little girl I want to keep forever. And if she dies while fighting, it'll be either being asked why I let her go or being thanked once more for putting all my faith in her. But what I also know is that if I don't let her go, her grudge towards me will grow. I already hurt her enough by not trying to break into Soul Society to try to find her. And if there's any way that I can show her that I'm sincerely sorry, this is the only way I could think of."

Toushirou yelled with frustration as he ordered, "Matsumoto! Let's go back to Urahara's place! We're heading back to Soul Society because I need to have a word with this dumb one in private and in person! And while I'm doing that, I need you to do a favor for me!"

Yumichika bowed as he said, "I'll be leaving as well, Captain Kurosaki and Assistant Captain Abarai. Whatever path you choose, I hope you choose wisely." He looked at Ikkaku as he asked, "You coming?"

Ikkaku looked at me as he asked while ignoring Yumichika's question, "What is your choice, Captain Kurosaki? I won't leave until I know what your choice is. I _refuse_ to leave."

My dad spun around furiously as he yelled, "Ikkaku Madarame!"

I raised my hand as I responded for Ikkaku, "Dad, let Ikkaku do what he wants. I haven't made my full decision yet, any way." When my dad looked as though he was about to argue back, I quickly told him, "I am fully aware that he's in your company, but let me do what might actually be the right thing."

Rukia snapped, "Ichisan! Listen to what your father has to say!"

My dad looked away as he told Rukia, "No. Ichisan's right. I'll just let her do what she wants if that is the only way I could be forgiven."

As my dad started to walk off, I called, "Dad! How did you get your sisters into the Soul Society? I mean, don't Center 46 have to approve of it first?"

He stopped dead in his tracks for a short period of time before he said, "Yuzu! Karin! Let's go! I need to get you two back to the town in the West! The Center 46 finds out about this, I'm screwed big time!"

Karin followed Ichigo and waited by him for Yuzu. Yuzu looked at me as she said, "I've waited so long to see how my brother's daughter would look. Finally that I see you, I never imagined that -."

She was cut off from what she was saying as Karin snapped, "Yuzu! Let's go! We don't have time to talk to them! You don't want Ichigo into a huge trouble, do you?"

Yuzu had quickly shook her head in response. And just before Yuzu walked off, she added, "And watch over my great-great-great-great granddaughter. Watch yourself as well. I don't want any of my relatives getting hurt. Especially my own brother and sister along with their own kids. Keep that in mind and I hope we meet in person some day, Ichisan."

When they were all gone, Rukia told me with worry, "Ichisan, please make the right decision! The last thing I want is my own daughter to get killed!" She looked over her shoulder as she quickly added, "Stay on for a little longer. Tokaki, I think her name was, says she wanted to talk to you or Renji but didn't know where you two went."

Not too long after Rukia left, Tokaki showed up. She shyly said, "Captain Kurosaki. Assistant Captain Abarai. The Eleventh Company has asked me to report this to you and it's not a good news at all."

Renji quickly assured her, "Tokaki, tell us right away. We're your captain and vice, and we assure you that you can trust us with all your life."

Tokaki looked at us painfully in the eyes as she said, "Your daughter, Santona, has been taken away when everyone had our eyes off of Rikokou and Santona for just one second. Rikokou is safe, but we're afraid that Santona might have been taken away to Hueco Mundo without being noticed."


	16. One Step Closer To Going To Hueco Mundo

Chapter 16

I barely whispered, "What? What did you say happened to Santona?"

Renji held me tightly as he told Tokaki, "Thank you for informing us."

"I'm so sorry, Assistant Captain Abarai! I really am! Captain Kurosaki! You have to believe me! We didn't mean for your loss to happen!" Tokaki cried with fear.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I muttered, "Tokaki, it's not your fault. It's partially mine for not having her grandparents stick close by her." I placed my hand on Renji's hand as I told him, "I don't really want to be here right now, Renji. Is it alright if I went to check on Sakura and Akira's family to see if they didn't get themselves into any sort of trouble?"

Renji's arms slowly slid off of me as he whispered, "If that family is as important to you as they were Santona and Rikokou, be my guest. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Orihime quickly made a portal for me as she said, "I'll take Renji-san, Chad-san and Ikkaku-san with me in a few minutes. Go now. It'll lead you to Akira's room."

I stepped inside and was in Akira's room in no time at all, just like Orihime had said. Her room was dark and no lights were turned on. Soon, her room door opened and Sakura's voice asked, "Akira? You sure you don't want something to eat? I mean, we've been running around like crazy, trying to figure out how to get to this Hueco Mundo place."

When Sakura turned on the light, I demanded, "Where is Akira, Sakura?"

He looked surprised as he told me, "I don't know! I thought she was in here!" There was moment of silence before he slowly said, "Wait. If you're here and Akira's not, where did she go?"

Kon came crawling out from under the bed as he cried out, "I saw her jumping out the window! I was hiding under her bed when she did! She left something on the desk and I heard her sniffing, almost as though she was crying."

Chad, Renji, Ikkaku and Orihime soon came through the portal and Chad asked, "What's going on?"

I quickly told Orihime, "Open another portal, Orihime. We need to get to Urahara's house as soon as possible!"

When Orihime opened another portal, Sakura cried out, "Please! Let me come! She's my sister and I'm the only one who knows what she's thinking most of the time!" Suddenly, Sakura looked as though he went through a trans. His voice changed a little as he said, "Hey! Brown hair! Where's my friend Yakiru? Give him back!" Chad punched him in the face once and Sakura fell on the ground. He struggled to get up as he told me, "Sorry. That rarely happens. It usually happens to one of us when the other is in deep trouble. We see what the other sees and says what ever they say at the same time."

"What was going on? Where is she right now?" Renji and I ordered at the same time.

He got up on his feet as he said, "I saw a room filled with people. They all had part of skull, I think, stuck to their heads. Also, they had a hole at random places. And that brown haired guy who took Yakiru was there as well. He was smirking and laughing like crazy before Chad punched me to snap me out of it."

Renji rapidly said, "Describe the room for me!"

"It was completely empty. The only things there were pillars and several chairs. Maybe even a table," Sakura told him. "Why?"

"She must've gone to Urahara," Renji told me. "The place this boy described is in Hueco Mundo. It's the center of the building where Aizen used most of the time. That was the place Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad and I had to go to to save Orihime. It's quite a dangerous place to get to, so we might have to ask Ichigo and Rukia to come along as well."

"We'll finish this discussion once we are at Urahara's house," I said. Before I stepped into the portal that Orihime managed to keep open, I told Sakura without turning, "You could come if you want, but it won't be pleasent and easy trying to protect you while fighting if you come with us to Hueco Mundo. So we can't promise you that you'll live."

When we all arrived, Mr. Hats-And-Clogs stepped outside the doors of his house as he said with a smile, "Captain Kurosaki! I've been expecting you!"

I yelled at him, "What they heck were you thinking? It was _you_ who opened the gates to Hueco Mundo for Akira! I could tell, Urahara!"

"Now, now! No need to get fussy!" Mr. Hats-And-Clogs quickly said.

Before he could go on talking, I screeched, "How am I supposed to stay calm and not be fussy when my daughter is in Hueco Mundo? Who _knows_ what Aizen is doing to my daughter! For all I know, she could be forced into being one of the hollow things that Aizen controls! You expect me to stay calm when my daughter is in danger?"

My dad and Rukia appeared behind Mr. Hats-And-Clogs as my dad asked in shock, "What happened to Santona?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I yelled, "He took Santona! Aizen took Santona away while everyone had eyes off of her and Rikokou for just one second!"

When Renji placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and buried my face into his chest and tried hard not to burst into tears. Rukia said in determined way, "I'm coming along. I can't stand at the side watching this happen."

Renji stroked my hair as he whispered, "Ichisan, don't worry. We'll save her. If it comes to things like this, you know yourself that Santona won't go off doing something stupid to get herself into more danger."

I held him tightly as I whispered back, "Renji, I made my choice. I'm going to Hueco Mundo. Not only for Santona's sake, but for Akira and Yakiru's as well."

"If you're going, count on me going with you," Renji told me in confident tone. "I'm not giving up so easily on our daughter, any way."

"If both of you are going, count me in," Ikkaku added.

Chad quickly said, "I'm going back with you guys. I want to see if my powers of Right Arm Of The Giant and my _Quierdo Izquierda Del Diablo_ could go to maximum still."

Renji gently grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from his body to look at my face. He gently told me, "You're not in this alone, Ichisan. We're all here for you and always will be."

I gave him a weak smile as I told him as my body shook, "I don't know what I would've done if I haven't met you guys at all."

Mr. Hats-And-Clogs made an entrance for us and said, "Go on in!"

As I started to walk past him, I sneered, "You can never be forgiven for what you have done to Sakura's sister!"

Two male voices said in unison, "Mind if we tag along, Captain Kurosaki?"

When everyone looked up, we saw Atrian and the black haired man with glasses back in the town in the west standing there. Atrian grinned from ear to ear at me as he said, "Yo. How you been, Ichisan?"


	17. Into Las Noches

Chapter 17

Before I could even say anything, my dad asked in shock, "Uryu? How did you get to this world? I mean, for all I know, Center 46 would've refused to let you through if you broke through the gates! It's rare that they give this kind of requests, especially for the Quincy race!"

Atrian and the man that was with him came up to us. The man responded, "I thank Hitsugaya. He seemed to recognize me from when I was a ryoka with you and your daughter."

Atrian looked past all of us and asked, "Ichisan? Who's the boy standing behind you?"

I turned half way around as I told him, "He's Sakura. His twin sister has gone to Hueco Mundo just to try to get her friend Yakiru back." I snapped at Sakura, "I need response from you now, Sakura. You come then we can't promise that your life will be safe in our hands. After all, we all might die in trying to fight for our own life along with trying to fight for your sister, Yakiru and my daugther. You want to come, then you can. Just don't expect to survive. You have to be ready for anything once you come."

Sakura took deep breaths before he told me, "I'm coming. Akira could be in deep trouble. Why else would I have had that vision and have said what she said if she isn't? She may have given me a lot of frustrations in the past, but I owe her. It was because of me that led her into getting herself into turning bad and joining a gang." As he looked around at everyone, he said, "I hope you all don't mind if I came along. I know I'm useless, but I can't help it that she's my twin."

When I looked around at everyone, everyone nodded. The only one who had disagreed was Rukia. As I raised my hand, I said, "Whoever agrees on letting Sakura go, say aye!" I heard everyone's voice except Rukia respond back.

Renji quickly said, "Rukia's the only one who is against this, so Sakura's coming with us to Hueco Mundo."

I turned around to my dad and Rukia as I asked them, "If both of you are here, who's watching after Rikokou?"

Rukia quickly responded, "We left him with the strongest Soul Reaper there is in Soul Society while you and Ichigo were away. After all, Kenny is the most trustworthy one there so far. If not him, we would have to leave Rikokou with the Shiba family. And with Ganju around, I don't think that'll be happening when he hates me and the Soul Reapers just because of what I did to his brother. Although I don't think Kukaku would have minded."

My dad turned to the man with glasses as he asked, "Uryu, what's the reason you want to come along, any way? I thought you hated Soul Reapers."

"There are more humans than Soul Reapers involved in this danger, isn't there, Ichigo?" the man responded. "I have no interest in the Soul Reaper that is danger."

"That's my granddaughter you're talking about, you idiot!" my dad yelled.

"This is no time to be arguing! While arguing, we could be already in the Hueco Mundo, trying to figure out how to save Santona, Akira and Yakiru!" I yelled at both of them.

Suddenly, we heard Sakura scream as though he was in pain. "Please! No more torture! Please! Yakiru is not the one you want! What has he done to you! Hey! Kid! _Watch out_!" Sakura fell face flat on the ground and started to shhiver violently.

We all ran over to him and Chad held Sakura as he yelled, "Sakura! Stay focused! It's just your sister's point of view! You're just seeing what she's seeing! Sakura! Snap out of this!" Chad gave Sakura few violent shakes to snap Sakura out of the trans.

When Sakura finally snapped out of it, he cried out, "Akira! She just saw Yakiru and Santona getting harmed pretty badly! Akira's alright, at the most part! Santona is in a huge mess, I believe! She's at a point where she could die if she gets physically hit again!"

Renji and I shot up at the same time and before we knew what we were doing, we had run through the door to the Hueco Mundo. Renji tightly grabbed my hand as he warned me, "Stay on the road underneath our feet, Ichisan! Otherwise, we'll be falling to our deaths!"

Chad, Uryu, Atrian, Rukia, my dad and Sakura all came running after us. Chad soon said with a shudder, "This place still gives me the goosebumps."

My dad snapped, "At least you found about your left arm long after you discovered the Right Arm Of The Giant in this place. Didn't you, Chad?" Chad just grunted and we kept on running until we got out through a door.

When we got outside, we were in middle of nowhere. In fact, it was a desert. As for the sky, there was stars and a full moon out. Uryu sighed as he said, "Can't believe it's still night in this place! When does it ever get sun light? I mean, the last time was when we all go to the other side of the tunnel!"

Looking around, I asked with out care, "Anyone have any idea where we are?"

Rukia confidently said, "We're in Las Noches. We just need to get to that building over there, I supposed." Everyone turned to look at the building that she was pointing at. When we all saw it, it seemed so far away. Yet, it looked like a huge black building. Our best guess was that it was fifty stories high. Other then that, we just wished that the building was closer.


End file.
